Seduciendo al conde
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Tras una desilusión amorosa y un intento de suicidio, Kagome Higurashi vivirá la experiencia más extraordinaria de su vida. Un extraño reloj la lleva fuera de su época. Ahora un conde poderoso, guapo y arrogante, es la única persona capaz de brindarle seguridad en ese tiempo. ¿Podrá seducirlo antes de que la bote de su mansión?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Breen Martínez.**

 **Seduciendo al Conde**

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Japón 2015_

—Cuando digo que deberías preocuparte más por la ropa interior que llevarás puesta que por el vestido. Lo digo en serio —Ayame, levantó otra copa y apuró la bebida de un solo trago. Hizo gestos cuando el licor le abrazó la garganta y dejó caer de nuevo con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa—. A los hombres lo menos que les interesa es eso, primero, porque nunca ven lo que llevas arriba, lo único importante para ellos es tu vag—

—Ya, ya, ya entendí Ayame —Kagome se tapó los oídos con ambas manos antes de dejar que su amiga continuara con los consejos sobre el matrimonio.

—Es cierto Kagome —dijo Sango sirviendo otro trago a su amiga, mientras Ayame hablaba.

—Deja de hablar y concéntrate en lo que haces —la reprendió.

—Que importa, aún más importante, por muy romántico que éste sea siempre tiene pensamientos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su chica.

—Chicas, chicas, entiendo los lindos consejos que me quieran dar, pero Bankotsu es diferente y me ha respetado, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—¿No has tenido relaciones con él? —Esta vez fue Ayame la que volvió a hablar y Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Kagome, eso es aún peor. Si tú no le das a un hombre lo que quiere, lo estás orillando a la infidelidad.

—Ayame, ya estuvo bueno, estas un poco pasada de copas y esto que estamos hablando con Kagome es serio. —Sango le quitó la botella de la mano a Ayame que estaba tratando de servirse un poco más—. Hay de hombres a hombres. Lo que dice Ayame tiene sentido cuando tienes un novio hijo de put—.

—¡Basta las dos! —Ambas chicas dejaron de hablar y Kagome se levantó del mueble tambaleándose—. Chicas, sé que un matrimonio no es fácil y que la infidelidad es una amenaza latente, pero debo recordarles que Bankotsu me ha demostrado su amor respetándome y eso solo puede significar que me ama, así que deseo confiar en él.

Ambas chicas la miraron y luego se miraron ambas, a continuación miraron sus copas y bebieron fervientemente el whisky.

Eran las tres de la mañana y habían empezado a tomar saliendo del trabajo. La boda de Kagome se encontraba a solo tres días y estaba nerviosa, bueno, nerviosa no era la manera más correcta de describirlo. Estaba horrorizada por el hecho de ser una inexperta. Bankotsu era su cuarto novio y con el que más lejos había llegado. No era un remilgada ni nada de eso, pero esperaba conservarse virgen hasta el matrimonio y hasta ese momento sus amigas le habían estado hablando del sexo para empezar a prepararla, pero lo único que estaban logrando era ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Ayame era la más experimentada de las tres. Con su cabello rojo despampanante, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca y su cuerpo delgado, atraía la mirada de los caballeros por donde pasaba. Sango era un poco más recatada, pero sólo un poco, pues no era una santa. Su mayor atributo era su seguridad al andar. Era morena, de cabello negro, lacio y sedoso. Era de buenas proporciones y aparentaba más edad de la que tenía.

Eran sus mejores amigas y por quienes ponía las manos al fuego. Sin embargo en ese momento no estaban siendo de gran ayuda.

Se giró sobre sus talones para ir al baño y perdió el equilibrio, se detuvo con el brazo del mueble y después soltó ambas manos para comprobar que estaba todo en orden. Consciente de que ya podía seguir caminando, avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al sanitario. En el transcurso estuvo a punto de llevarse varios jarrones caros que le habían costado casi una quincena de trabajo, pero para su buena suerte los detuvo antes de que fueran a dar al suelo.

—¡Kagome, Ayame ya se quedó dormida! —Escuchó que le gritaba Sango. Soltó una risilla mientras se lavaba las manos. Ayame era terca, testaruda, boca floja, pero era una de sus mejores amigas. Las tres habían estudiado juntas la universidad.

Había conocido a Sango primero y después a Ayame en una conferencia para los de nuevo ingreso. Luego con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquellas dos mujeres eran indispensables para su vida. Ambas la apoyaban en los momentos difíciles y desde que se conocían nunca la habían dejado sola.

Los años de instituto les habían servido para forjar una amistad que mantenían hasta la fecha.

Cuando salió del baño, Sango estaba aconchada en la pared que estaba frente al baño. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol y reía como una loca. Kagome no estaba en mejores condiciones y tampoco tenía el equilibrio suficiente para seguir de pie. Así que por su seguridad se agarró de la pared y caminó de regreso hasta la sala. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y continuó caminando.

Cuando llegó a la sala se dio cuenta de que estaba echa un desastre. Había botellas de whisky encima de los muebles y en la pequeña mesa del centro había tres vasos de vidrio vacíos. Y en una esquina de la alfombra, Ayame estaba tirada y roncaba fuertemente contradiciendo su pequeña y delicada figura, ¿cómo una belleza podía roncar de esa manera?

Evitó reírse con sorna y se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles de cuero. No sentía ni los pellizcos que se daba en el brazo para reanimarse y mucho menos controlaba los movimientos de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que el cansancio y el alcohol la fuesen sometiendo hasta quedar dormida.

Pero no logró pegar un ojo porque las inmensas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de ella en ese preciso momento, « _Santo Dios, ahora no, por favor_ », se dijo mientras se levantaba corriendo hacia la cocina. Tiró unos platos del desayunador y llegó corriendo hasta el lavaplatos. Vació el estómago y todo lo que había tomado y luego le abrió al grifo. Se enjuagó la boca y regresó a la sala.

Los músculos del estómago le dolieron por el esfuerzo que hizo. Necesitaba dormir, pero no quería, los nervios no la dejarían, necesitaba hablar con Bankotsu. Apenas había recibido un mensaje en la mañana de él y era porque ella le había _texteado_ dándole los buenos días.

Estiró el brazo y tomó el teléfono que estaba a su lado. Tecleó unos números y esperó mientras sonaba el teléfono del otro lado. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo y nada.

—¿Qué haces? —Sango venia del pasillo y venia agarrándose de la misma forma que ella de la pared. Llegó hasta su lado y se dejó caer en el mueble—. Amiga, si quieres hablar con él lo mejor es que vayamos por él. —Sango se carcajeó por su solución.

—¿Estás loca? —Miró a Sango y el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que en efecto, estaba loca.

—En este momento soy tu cupido, así que —agarró la botella de whisky que estaba sobre el mueble y un vaso de la mesita—, vamos a por él.

—Son las tres de la mañana, y tú y yo estamos demasiado bebidas como para ir. Yo no me siento capaz de ponerme al volante —Sango se sirvió más whisky y lo tomó de un solo trago. Hizo un par de gestos y luego dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

—Vamos, yo manejo.

—Ni loca dejaré que hagas eso.

Después de discutirlo, Kagome llegó a la solución de pedir un taxi. Si dejaba que Sango manejara en esas condiciones se ponían en peligro ambas, y como no había forma de hacer que Sango olvidara la idea de ir a buscar a Bankotsu, era mejor eso que nada. Además ella estaba ahora impaciente por ir a casa de su prometido, sería una sorpresa y lo besaría. Le encantaba la idea de verlo con cara de sueño. Nunca había dormido con él, así que no sabía cómo debía despertar el por las mañanas o en la madrugada.

Tecleó un par de números y cinco minutos después un taxi estaba pitando afuera de su casa. Bajaron a tientas las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta del taxi. Después de indicarle la dirección el auto se puso en movimiento.

El nerviosismo le afloraba por los poros. Observó que Sango se había traído la botella. En un impulso por tomar más valor del que ya tenía, se la empinó.

Sintió el ardor rodearle la garganta y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Oh, sí, era eso lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba valor para ver a Bankotsu y decirle cuanto deseaba estar esa noche con él, cuanto quería que la hiciera su mujer de una buena vez por todas, que la luna de miel y las vírgenes hasta el matrimonio se fueran al demonio. Ella necesitaba sentirse amada y tener entera certeza de que no lo estaría orillando a la infidelidad.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio y ambas bajaron del auto tambaleándose.

—Kagome, necesito… —ella se dio cuenta en el instante, que Sango quería volver el estómago. « _Demonios, la hubiese hecho vomitar en casa»_ , pensó.

Cuando Sango se recuperó, emprendieron su camino hacia el interior del edificio.

Entraron en el elevador y Kagome marcó el número de piso de su prometido. Los números se le borraban de la vista. Y cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse y poco después se detuvo, el estómago comenzó a revolvérsele de nuevo.

Trastabillaron cuando salieron pero pudo detenerse de la pared.

—Shh —Sango se puso un dedo en los labios y luego sonrió—. No hagas ruido.

Kagome asintió y caminó despacio hasta la puerta de Bankotsu. Había dos macetas flanqueando la puerta y un tapete a los pies de esta. Se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato. ¿Debería tocar o entrar sin avisar para que la sorpresa fuera más grande?

—¿Qué esperas? —La apuró Sango.

—Tranquila, estoy pensando. —Buscó con la mirada ambas macetas a su lado. Si bien recordaba, Bankotsu siempre dejaba una llave de emergencia en alguna de ellas. El problema estaba en que no sabía en cuál de las dos. ¿Derecha o izquierda? Tal vez derecha. Se agachó manteniendo el equilibrio y empezó a hurgar el macetero.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Estoy buscando la llave. —Se giró a ver a Sango y con la cabeza le indicó la otra maceta—. Busca tú en esa.

Sango se agachó y empezó a buscar. Removieron las hojas de la planta, que en ese momento Kagome ni siquiera sabía de qué tipo era. Luego escuchó que Sango gritaba con satisfacción. Se giró a verla y vio que tenía entre sus manos una triunfante llave.

—Dámela, dámela. —Se la quitó de las manos y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta. Dio un par de vueltas a la llave y sintió que su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando la perilla cedió con un suave _"clic"_

—Tu puedes Kag. —Kagome se giró a verla mientras retenía la puerta con una mano para que no se abriera de golpe.

—¿No vienes conmigo? —Sango negó con la cabeza.

Sintió la sangre agolpársele en los oídos y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de entrar.

El pasillo de la entrada principal estaba iluminado por una pequeña luz proveniente de la cocina. Kagome era consciente de que Bankotsu no podía dormir por completo a oscuras y siempre dejaba una luz de la casa encendida. Era un trauma de pequeño, así que ella le restaba importancia a eso.

Caminó y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bankotsu y casi sintió que el corazón se le aceleró. Oh, sí, era lo más loco que hacía en toda su vida. Entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de su prometido a media noche. Ni siquiera los desvelos contaban como algo más excitante que escabullirse y sorprenderlo en su cama. Durmiendo.

—¡Ah! —escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior de la recamara de su prometido. ¿Esos eran gemidos?

Negó. Eso no podría ser un gemido. A menos que Bankotsu estuviese viendo algún tipo de película extraña.

De nuevo volvió a escuchar y en ese momento supo que él no estaba viendo ningún tipo de película perversa. Porque eran los propios sonidos de la boca de su prometido.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y cuando la abrió de golpe vio el interior y luego de vagos cinco segundos lo vio ponerse de pie de un brinco y cubrirse con ambas manos su masculinidad. Él estaba desnudo y tenía la cara como un papel aun cuando no podía verlo bien.

Kagome se fijó en que su cuerpo estaba sudado y toda la habitación estaba iluminada solo por una luz proveniente del exterior de la ventana. Y aun cuando la iluminación era escasa era imposible no mirar a la mujer acostada en la cama de su prometido.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí? — _¿Qué haces aquí?_ La voz de Bankotsu retumbó en sus oídos, pero era un sonido lejano, distante. No estaba ni siquiera consciente de si en verdad había él hablado.

Se giró a ver a la mujer en la cama de Bankotsu. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello con una sábana. ¡El juego de sabanas que ella le había regalado!

En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya ni siquiera estaba mareada, ni un poquito. Ya tenía control de su cuerpo y si alguien la pellizcaba, claramente sentiría el pellizco. Pero si en ese momento alguien la pellizcaba o al menos la tocaba, era capaz de desgarrarle la cara con sus propias uñas.

—Kagome, cariño yo… —Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Fue sacada de su ensueño y la escena no podría haber sido más explícita. Como si el roce de Bankotsu la quemara se alejó de él hecha una furia.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—Déjame explicarte cariño.

—No me llames cariño y no me expliques nada. —Kagome se giró dispuesta a irse de aquel maldito lugar, pero Bankotsu la tomó del brazo.

—No te puedes ir así, déjame explicarte. —Se giró y le enterró las uñas en la mano con la que la estaba sosteniendo. Él la soltó por el dolor, pero la sostuvo de nuevo con la otra mano. Ella forcejeó otra vez y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Suéltame, eres un bastardo, un canalla, te odio.

Caminó de regreso por el pasillo y Sango ya venía hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —La obligó a hacer a un lado con un manoteo y Sango tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes de que Kagome la tirara al suelo. Escuchó que Bankotsu venía detrás de ella blasfemando algo. Pero ella ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería saber nada de él.

¡Con un demonio!

Ni siquiera sabía porque se iba de esa manera, cuando en realidad quería cortarle los huevos con un cuchillo y a ella despellejarla viva. Pero Kagome, gracias al cielo, nunca hacia lo que pensaba.

Salió del departamento siendo seguida por Sango. Cuando las dos estuvieron dentro, Kagome sintió el cuerpo lleno de cólera. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran lo vio venir por el pasillo. Se obligó a que las lágrimas no salieran antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Al menos se ahorraría las lágrimas para cuando no estuviera frente a él. Sin embargo lo vio detenerse en la puerta. Él no pensaba seguirla.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 **Llegué viva, sí, y vengo con la nueva historia. Espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a las niñas hermosas que siguieron la historia de** _ **Una nueva vida, ¿un nuevo amor?**_ **Y a las que seguirán ésta. Es muy importante para mí que sigan mis novelas y les guste lo que hago. Mil gracias preciosas.**

 **El primer capítulo y dos más estarán ambientados en la época actual. A partir del cuatro en la época victoriana. Es una simple aclaración.**

 **Bien, sin más que agregar paso a retirarme. Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo corregido por Breen Martínez**

 **Seduciendo al conde.**

 _Capítulo 2_

Devastada.

Esa era la palabra correcta que tenía a Kagome al borde del abismo más estremecedor y agonizante que había sentido en su vida. Y no era el único sentimiento que la embargaba en ese momento, había miles de sentimientos traspasándole el cuerpo en forma de bala en el estómago o daga en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Y cuando pensaba que ya todo había pasado, las imágenes volvían a agolparse a su cerebro una y otra vez torturándola sin piedad.

Primero una inmensa sensación de vacío, luego unas horribles ganas de llorar, seguido por una rabia y ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr hasta él y pedirle una explicación lógica, una explicación creíble que ella pudiera tragarse con facilidad. Pensó que tal vez era parte de su despedida de solteros, eso siempre pasaba, ¿qué hombre no se acostaba con una prostituta por su despedida de soltero? En realidad un hombre al que le importase demasiado su prometida, se dijo así misma.

Era obvio que no le importaba a Bankotsu. Eran las nueve de la mañana y no se había tomado la molestia de ir a verla para aclarar las cosas o como mínimo llamarle, pero tal vez eso también era mucho pedir para él. Ella ya sabía que no era un tipo demasiado cariñoso, de hecho si la había besado cinco veces era demasiado.

Tenía que aceptar que no eran la pareja perfecta y que el día en que se comprometieron no fue la noche más romántica de todas, pero aun así a ella le había fascinado. Y había formado una idea en la cabeza a futuro sobre su matrimonio: una bonita casa, un jardín grande, un auto, aunque eso era secundario, podría sobrevivir sin un auto, y quizá luego con el tiempo hijos, nietos y una larga vida llena de canas sentados en el porche observando a los pequeños jugar.

Tonterías, meras tonterías, todo era mentira. Y ella se había creído todas y cada una de esas mentiras.

No sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, no podía ir y cancelar la boda, sería lo más estúpido que haría en su vida, y quedaba el orgullo de por medio. No pensaba ir frente a su padre y decirle que cancelaría la boda, no cuando él se había negado a esa unión.

De nuevo la frustración la hizo querer arrancarse el cabello. Ella se había jugado todo por ese hombre, su familia, su herencia, se había opuesto contra todos con tal de que aceptaran su relación y el así le pagaba todos sus esfuerzos. Todo lo que ella había hecho por amor.

Un sórdido ruido en la puerta le atravesó la cabeza. Luego esta se abrió estrepitosamente y la larga cabellera roja de Ayame entró arrastrando su poca cordura. La vio caminar con rumbo a la ventana y luego con una sola mano abrir las cortinas dejando que el sol entrara en todo su esplendor y reinase en la habitación.

Kagome se protegió los ojos ante el dolor de la iluminación y el dolor de cabeza. ¡Demonios! Sabía que no era buena idea tomar tanto, aun así se había dejado embaucar por esas arpías que tenía como amigas.

—Kagome, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —Devastada, estuvo a punto de decir, pero simplemente se tapó de pies a cabeza con las sabanas—. Sango me ha contado todo y no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir y matar a ese bastardo, pero bien sabía yo que no era buena persona.

—Ayame, ya basta, no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero que me dejes sola. —Su voz apenas le salió reconocible y más dolorida de lo que ella hubiese querido. No sería una sorpresa si sus amigas se preocupaban. Ellas siempre sabían lo que pasaba.

—Es que no lo puedo creer Kagome, él no parece de ese tipo de personas. —Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado, lo que indicó que Ayame se había sentado—. No metería las manos al fuego por él, pero al menos tenía un voto de confianza de mi parte.

—Te juro que en este momento no sé qué pensar exactamente de él. No sé si en verdad me estaba siendo infiel o tal vez era parte de su des…

—Kagome, no te engañes a ti misma —la interrumpió—. Lo veas por donde lo veas, acostarte con otra persona que no es tu novio, tu prometido o tu esposo, es una infidelidad.

Aquellas palabras de Ayame habían dado en el blanco y era sin duda un tiro certero. Ella tenía toda la razón. Él había sido infiel y no había excusas. Era infidelidad lo viera por donde lo viera, pero eso no aminoraba sus deseos de ir por él y pedir una explicación, al contrario intensificaban su dolor y las ganas de una justificación a sus actos.

—Debes cancelar la boda. —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Sango, venia entrando a la habitación y tenía una agenda y el teléfono en la mano. Kagome se quitó la sabana de encima y la escrutó.

—Chicas, eso es muy apresurado, no sé si quiero cancelar la boda.

—Al menos debes posponerla —intervino Ayame—, ¿o acaso crees que mañana podrás pararte frente al altar y verlo a la cara como si nada hubiese pasado?

—Ni siquiera ha venido a darte una explicación. —Añadió Sango.

Aun cuando sus razones eran ciertas, Kagome no podía dictar una sentencia así como así. Sin embargo tenía que tener una explicación por parte de él antes tomar cualquier decisión.

—Necesito hablar con él. —dijo—. Y si él no viene hoy mismo a darme una explicación lógica a todo eso, les prometo que cancelo la boda.

Ambas chicas la miraron y sus gestos no le enfundaban otra cosa más que valor. Se sentía valiente y decidida, después de todo ellas iban a estar siempre a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Tal vez si cancelaba la boda ella tendría que aceptar que había fracasado frente a su padre, pero eso no iba a significar que rogaría de nuevo por su herencia. Estaba decidida a luchar por ella misma sin necesidad del dinero de su familia.

—Bien dicho Kagome —Sango la abrazó y después Ayame la acompañó. Fue cuando no pudo más. No pudo soportar la idea de una vida sin Bankotsu. Lo amaba como no había amado a otro hombre y se sentía realmente dolida por todo aquello.

—Has sido muy valiente —le susurró Sango mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Si quieres llorar no te reprimas. Ni Ayame ni yo te vamos a reprochar nada.

Y fue como si hubiesen abierto una puerta de su interior o la presa de algún río, porque las inmensas ganas de llorar se agolparon en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir que las entrañas se le retorcían de nuevo. Lloró como no había llorado la noche anterior.

—Tranquila, ya todo estará bien. —y ojalá pudiese creer en esas palabras, pero realmente no creía que las cosas fuesen a estar bien de ahora en adelante. Solo tenía en mente que su boda estaba en peligro.

Sango y Ayame se acostaron a su lado y la estuvieron abrazando buen rato hasta que se hubo quedado dormida de nuevo.

 **2.**

A las cinco de la tarde Kagome estaba comiéndose un buen plato de chilaquiles picantes. Según Sango eso le quitaría el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de devolver el estómago una y otra vez. Aun no entendía como ella era la más afectada cuando no había tomado demasiado. Sango y Ayame por el contrario, parecían que no habían estado cayéndose de borrachas la noche anterior.

—Vamos al súper, ¿quieres algo? —Ella negó con la cabeza, lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a meterse a la cama y seguir durmiendo, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza y mucho menos los impulsos de salir corriendo y gritar.

Sango asintió y tomó las llaves que estaban a lado de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se cerró Kagome miró su plato y lo alejó de un manotazo de su lado. Sólo se había llevado dos bocados a la boca, pero no tenía hambre. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el teléfono, cuando revisó el buzón deseó no haberlo hecho y no era que tuviese algún mensaje importante, por el contrario, no había absolutamente nada.

Estaba cada vez más desesperada porque Bankotsu no le daba una explicación. En realidad con cada minuto que pasaba perdía más las esperanzas de que todo aquello fuese una confusión.

Estaba por regresar a su cuarto cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró de repente. Aun cuando no había abierto la puerta presentía que la persona del otro lado era Bankotsu. El estómago se le contrajo mientras caminaba. No sabía si podría ser fuerte delante de él. Con el corazón a mil pulsaciones por minuto se asomó por el huequito de la puerta.

 _Y ahí estaba él._

Venía con un traje negro tremendamente apuesto. Su nariz recta y perfilada, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus ojos azules en contraste con su cabello negro. Aun cuando la había engañado y sentía que lo odiaba en ese momento, la hacía que se le agitara la respiración. Sin poder evitarlo se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Tenía unas tremendas ojeras por estarle dando vueltas al asunto toda la noche y la cara pálida y demacrada. Respiró profundo y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta y esperó a que él volviera a tocar. Cuando lo hizo, contó hasta diez para abrirla.

Él le sostuvo la mirada y acto seguido la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Apretó los labios y luego resopló. Kagome sintió que dejaba de respirar y que la sangre se le hacía hielo en las venas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó el y ella se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarle espacio. Lo vio caminar y acomodarse en el mueble. Parecía demasiado tranquilo para lo que había ocurrido. Empezaba a pensar que era un desvergonzado.

Caminó y se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que vienes a darme una explicación.

—Kagome, yo… —el recorrió con la mirada la sala y luego la volvió a clavar en ella—. Yo solo vengo a pedirte disculpas, sé que mi actitud de anoche no tiene explicación, así que si quieres cancelar la boda no te puedo detener.

Kagome sintió que le clavaban una daga directo en el pecho y juró que escuchó que su corazón se hacía añicos con esas palabras. Él ni siquiera estaba pidiendo perdón, él solo estaba aceptando su culpabilidad y le estaba dejando la elección a ella.

Y claro que iba a elegir, pero lo que no podía creer era que él ni siquiera estuviese rogando su perdón, ¿es que no le importaba la boda? Por su puesto que no, se dijo así misma, nunca le había importado lo que pasase con ellos dos, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, que ella había confiado demasiado en él. Al menos hubiese deseado que él le dijera que lo perdonara y que todo era una confusión, que las cosas no eran como ella creía y que no cancelara la boda, y entonces ella se daría el lujo de hacerlo sufrir un par de meses dejando que él resarciera su error, pero no, él no estaba implorando nada.

Bajó los brazos y se sentó en el mueble frente a él.

—Al menos pudiste haberme dado una explicación creíble, pero veo que te importa muy poco lo que pase con nosotros. —Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante del mueble y apoyó los codos en las piernas.

—Me importa lo que pase con nosotros, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. Tampoco pienso engañarte acerca de lo ocurrido anoche.

—Pues entonces dime lo que pasó anoche, ya que no quieres engañarme, puedes empezar por decirme la verdad.

—La verdad Kagome es que te quiero y que eso que pasó fue un descuido de mi parte y aceptó que estaba consciente de mis actos, pero por esa misma razón no quiero obligarte a casarte conmigo, no quiero hacerte daño y…

—¿No te das cuenta de que el daño ya está hecho? —Lo interrumpió. Kagome no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara por el nudo que empezaba a formársele en la garganta.

—Me doy cuenta de que no te merezco Kagome.

—Definitivamente no me mereces Bankotsu. Pero dime —su ironía hizo que la voz le saliera despectivamente—, ¿vale tan poco nuestro amor como para no luchar por él?

Lo vio volver a negar con la cabeza. Se veía frustrado de aquella conversación y en ese momento a Kagome la inundó un inmenso pesar. Él no quería casarse con ella, por eso no quería enmendar su error.

—Kagome, cariño, debes pensar en nuestro futuro, esto lo único que va a lograr es un mal comienzo en nuestro matrimonio. Debemos posponer la boda y pensar en lo que vamos a hacer y…

Kagome definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él era un canalla, estúpido, desvergonzado, un bastardo. Ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que decía. La sangre le golpeaba los oídos mientras la rabia y la decepción luchaban en su interior por ver quien predominaba, pero Kagome Higurashi tenía orgullo y dignidad suficiente como para no querer volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida. Tenía que detener las estupideces que estaba diciendo y sacarlo de su casa a patadas, tomar el teléfono y cancelar definitivamente la boda, pero presa del shock no podía mover ni un dedo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Estaba hundiéndose en un vacío inmenso y no tenía como aferrarse a la luz, él se estaba llevando toda la luz de su vida.

Y finalmente la batalla campal que había en su interior la ganó la rabia. Se levantó del mueble y cuadró los hombros.

—Quiero que salgas ahora mismo de mi casa y de mi vida. —Él la miró sorprendido por el repentino cambio que ella había tenido. Y eso la impulsó lo suficiente como para llenarse de valor y detener las lágrimas que empezaban a luchar de nuevo para salir a flote.

—Prométeme que estarás bien.

—¡Dije que salgas de mi casa! —Gritó exasperada. Él se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Kagome dejó que pasara delante de ella y luego con ambas manos lo empujó por la espalda. Él giró la cabeza para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero ella le lanzó un puño directo a la cara—. Vete si no quieres irte en camilla al hospital.

Bankotsu se sobó la parte inferior de la quijada y movió los hombros bruscamente para que ella dejara de empujarlo.

—Demonios contigo, Kagome. Por supuesto que me largo.

Cuando al fin logró que el estuviera afuera de su casa cerró bruscamente la puerta. El sonido fue como un disparo directo al corazón. Y de nuevo se rindió a la palpitante ebullición de sentimientos siendo expulsados por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola niñas, ¿alguna interesada en colgarme?**

 **Siento actualizar hasta hoy, pero tenía problemas de salud, no tenía internet y toda una serie de cosas que pasaron estos días, pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Gracias a las hermosas que dejaron un review en el anterior. No saben lo feliz que me hace el recibimiento del fic. No pensé que comentarían. Esperaba sólo a las chicas que siguen fieles mis historias, pero veo que se han unido nuevas. Mil gracias.**

 **sallycullenvongola**

 **Breen Martínez**

 **Daniela M**

 **Elfen Jaeger**

 **Sara**

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura**

 **Yuli**

 **iblwe**

 **Gracias de nuevo, no me canso de repetírselos. Bueno, también están invitadas a pasarse a mis otros fics.**

 _ **El engaño**_ **(Bankotsu/Kagome)**

 _ **Dulce atracción**_ **(Kōga/Ayame)**

 _ **Esclava**_ **(Edward/Bella)**

 **Y próximamente un OS que participará en el** _ **"Birthday contest"**_ **del grupo de Facebook** _ **"Élite Fanfiction"**_

 **Sin más que anunciar, me retiro deseándoles una feliz semana.**

 **Danper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Breen Martínez.**

 **Seduciendo al conde**

 _Capítulo 3_

Kagome se dejó caer en la puerta, se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra se tapó la boca. Estaba ahogando los chillidos de dolor que la estaban lacerando en ese momento. No tenía las fuerzas para levantarse y tampoco quería levantarse. Maldijo la hora en que decidió ir a verlo esa noche y también maldijo haberle entregado su corazón por completo. Hasta hace menos de 24 horas había estado tan feliz por su inminente boda, sin embargo ahora solo podía pensar en que todo se había ido al carajo.

No pretendía rogarle, ni mucho menos salir corriendo tras él aun cuando todo ella gritaba por detenerlo y aferrarse a él como si fuera la única cosa de valor en todo su mundo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó aun con el dolor visceral calándole. Se detuvo en el desayunador y gritó tan fuerte hasta que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta. Arrojó el plato que había dejado y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía recogió un pedazo del vidrio que salió disparado al romperse el plato.

Lo acercó de forma tentativa a su muñeca. Las lágrimas le borraban la vista, y no era lo único que le nublaban, también la mente, y el dolor que sentía era tan inmenso que en lo único que podía pensar era en aliviarlo.

Era como encontrar luz en una inmensa oscuridad, de pronto la oscuridad parecía ganarle a ese pequeño rayito y ella lo seguía desesperadamente.

 **2.**

Sango se estiró sobre la silla en la que llevaba sentada más de una hora. Estaba en la habitación 103 del hospital central de la ciudad en una habitación en la que apenas se filtraban los rayos del sol de la tarde que ya estaba desapareciendo. Las persianas se agitaban con las ráfagas de viento del exterior y mecían los cabellos de la frente de Kagome.

A Sango le dolía ver de esa manera a su mejor amiga, y no le había pasado por la cabeza que ella intentaría quitarse la vida. Parecía tan fuerte al hecho de aceptar que su boda se cancelaría, pero claro que nunca imaginó la magnitud de su dolor. Kagome amaba a Bankotsu con todo su corazón y era un maldito al no darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su mejor amiga.

Había sentido que la sangre se le hacía hielo en el cuerpo cuando entró y la vio tirada en la cocina, con las muñecas llenas de sangre. Había sido la peor visión de su vida, creyó que estaba muerta y se había quedado paralizada por el pánico, pero los pequeños quejidos de Kagome la fortalecieron para llevarla al hospital.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado tirada en la cocina desangrándose, pero los doctores ya le habían dicho que iba a estar todo bien, y a pesar de que seguía preocupándose, sentía un ligero alivio al escuchar su respiración calmada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y Ayame apareció detrás de ésta.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Ya está recuperándose, o al menos eso creo. —Ayame fue directamente a la cama de Kagome y le depositó un beso en la frente. Luego le subió la sabana que se le había bajado y la volvió a arropar. Sango sintió una puñalada en el pecho y no pudo evitar tirarse a llorar.

—Nena, no llores. —Le dijo la recién llegada—. Ya todo estará bien, ella es fuerte.

—Lo siento Ayame, pero me siento tan culpable por haberla dejado sola, juro que de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera ido.

—No es culpa de nosotras querida, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ella —Sango asintió y se limpió las lágrimas—. Otra cosa —dijo a Sango—, es preferible no presionarla con el tema de la boda, lo mejor es no mencionar jamás eso, tal vez cuando ella esté preparada para hablar de ello, lo hará.

—Tienes razón. Será lo mejor.

Después de aquella platica Ayame se fue, y no es que no apreciara a su mejor amiga, pero Ayame acababa de obtener el empleo de su vida y estaba de prueba, y si no estaba a tiempo o faltaba sin duda la correrían, sin embargo a pesar de su preocupación, sabía que no la podía dejar en mejores manos que en las de Sango.

Esa noche Sango se quedó de guardia y entre ratos escuchaba los ligeros murmureos de Kagome. No dejaba de mencionar el nombre de Bankotsu una y otra vez. Luego se quejaba y volvía a dormir un buen rato, pero tardaba más en dormirse que volverse a despertar con nuevos quejidos y nuevos delirios.

A las tres de la mañana entró una enfermera en la habitación que checó a Kagome. Por arte de magia el sueño que comenzaba a envolver a Sango, se esfumó. Vio a la enfermera checar los aparatos y luego checarle la temperatura.

—Se pondrá bien. —Le dijo la mujer y Sango asintió.

Cuando la enfermera la dejó sola de nuevo, Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de que la mirara. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo de verla despierta. Hizo un ruido estrepitoso con la silla al levantarse y corrió hasta su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un tanque me hubiese pasado por encima. —Sango no pudo evitar reírse amargamente ante aquel comentario que sin duda y a pesar del momento le sonaban como coros celestiales. Kagome había despertado y era lo único que le importaba.

Kagome recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No tardó en reconocer que era un cuarto de hospital y al instante recordó lo que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento. Levantó los brazos y encontró con que tenía ambas muñecas vendadas. Y que le ardían los brazos como si tuviera lumbre en las venas.

—Tranquila, ya estarás mejor —Sango la besó en la frente y luego en la mejilla—. El doctor dice que en un par de semanas podrás abofetearme con todas tus fuerzas.

—Vaya, que práctico. —Murmuró sin dejar de mirarse las vendas—. ¿Dónde está Ayame?

—Fue a casa a descansar, estuvo aquí en la tarde, pero necesitaba terminar unos pendientes y dormir.

—Entiendo. —Sintió decepción por no encontrar a Ayame a su lado, pero se dijo así misma que no podía pretender que sus amigas estuvieran siempre a su lado. Demasiado había hecho Sango cuidándola desde que perdió el conocimiento. Ellas tenían vidas que continuar y por mucho que la suya ya no tuviera sentido, tenía que dejarlas hacer las suyas sin arrastrarlas a su propio abismo.

Kagome tardó otras veinticuatro horas para que la dejaran salir del hospital. Cuando llegó al departamento encontró con que uno de los pendientes que Ayame necesitaba hacer, era cancelar su boda. Ninguna de ellas había dicho nada, pero Kagome no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de que lo hacían por su bien, así que no dijo nada, porque tampoco ella tenía ganas de tocar ese tema. Era como si hablar de él fuese tabú.

No recibió llamadas de su padre ni un solo día desde la cancelación y aunque eso también la decepcionó se dijo que era lo mejor, en ese momento no necesitaba el _"te lo dije"_ que seguramente le tenía preparado.

Sin embargo esa mañana había sido totalmente distinta a las otras, y una semana después de lo ocurrido Kagome decidió salir a dar una vuelta al parque. Necesitaba distraerse y tomar aire fresco. Le habían dicho que estaba un poco pálida y tal vez el sol le regalaba un poco de color.

Se encontró con que había puestos ambulantes en el parque. Definitivamente distracción había pedido y distracción era lo que había. Recorrió un par de puestos que traían libros a la venta y otro cuantos con alhajas regionales de distintos estados. También había unos cuantos puestos de dulces y unos que otros de ropa, pero sin duda el que le llamó la atención fue uno de antigüedades, aunque a pesar de ser de antigüedades también se ofrecía una adivina del futuro. Kagome se sintió al instante embelesado por los artículos llamativos del exterior.

—¿Crees en el futuro Sango? —Ésta iba a su lado peleando con una alhaja que había comprado en uno de los puestos porque no le encontraba forma.

—Claro, siempre es bueno pensar en el futuro. —Sango la miró y le sonrió—. Mamá dice que el futuro es un misterio, pero que sin embargo llegará a su debido tiempo.

—Sin duda es misterioso —la chica se dio cuenta de la dirección hacia donde miraba Kagome y la miró horrorizada.

—No estarás pensando en ese tipo de futuros. —Kagome no le contestó y caminó con rumbo a la tienda de antigüedades. Sango la siguió murmurando cosas ininteligibles que a Kagome le importaban lo mismo que una piedra.

Al entrar y mover la cortina que hacía de puerta, un colgadito sonó y la dueña de la tienda las miró sonriente. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a recorrer el interior con la mirada. Luego caminó hasta las antigüedades y se maravilló con los pequeños detalles de cada uno de ellos.

Había una estatuilla de mármol y otro par de ellas del mismo tamaño. Se acordó de Sango y vio que estaba tan ensimismada como ella. Luego volvió su vista a la dueña que las miraba esperando a que escogieran algo del lugar. Kagome tomó lo primero que estuvo a su vista y se acercó a la dueña.

—¿Qué precio tiene? —La dueña miró el objeto y luego a ella.

—¿Está segura que quiere llevar eso? —Kagome miró lo que había tomado. Era un reloj de bolsillo, tan oxidado que quizá no marcaría bien la hora, sin embargo asintió y se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Sí, me lo llevo, es exótico.

—Sin duda que lo es. Donde lo obtuve dicen que perteneció a un conde de mil ochocientos veintitrés. Tiene años sumergido en agua y por eso el óxido, tal vez no de la hora como es, pero es muy interesante. —Kagome abrió el reloj y en efecto, el reloj estaba parado a las tres de la tarde. Quizá desde el año de 1823, aun así era una pieza muy interesante como afirmaba la mujer.

Miró de nuevo a Sango que estaba mirando unos cuadros en la parte opuesta de la tienda, entonces ese era el momento de Kagome.

—Quiero ver a la adivina. —Dijo a la mujer. Ésta enarcó una ceja y la tomó de la mano.

—Dudo que necesites saber el futuro, pequeña. Pareces muy poco interesada en lo que a tu vida respecta más adelante. Y si quieres saber qué pasará con tu vida ahora que todo tu mundo se ha venido abajo y que tu boda se canceló, tal vez encuentres la respuesta en el pasado. Y recuerda también que los hombres son criaturas salvajes por lo que nunca les des más de lo que se merecen. Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero y que sabrás ser inteligente con respecto a ese tema.

Kagome no ocultó su asombro ante lo que le había dicho aquella mujer. Ella sabía acerca de su boda y del temor que tenía acerca de su futuro. Sin embargo aunque quiso hablar, absolutamente nada salió de sus labios. Sólo miraba a aquella mujer que le sonreía. Luego la vio guardar el reloj que había comprado en una bolsa blanca y se lo dejó en la repisa.

—Kagome —Sango habló a sus espaldas y la sacó de su asombro. Kagome se volvió y observó que la mujer se dirigía al fondo de la tienda—. Tenemos que irnos —volvió a insistir su amiga. Kagome asintió y buscó su cartera para pagar el precio del reloj.

—Tómalo como un regalo —le habló la mujer desde la parte trasera mientras bajaba unas cajas. Luego regresó hasta donde ellas se encontraban y le dio a Kagome una palmadita en la mano—. Vuelvan pronto.

Kagome tomó la bolsa con el reloj y fue arrastrada prácticamente hasta el exterior de la tienda por Sango.

—¿Algún otro lugar al que quieras ir? Está claro que una adivina no es una opción, que bueno que no estaba porque no me imagino frente a una bola de cristal y cartas del tarot esperando a que nos lean el futuro.

—Bueno, no creo que sea precisamente así como se adivina el futuro. —Sango soltó un suspiro y tomó a Kagome del brazo.

—Vamos a casa, ya han sido muchas caminatas por hoy y recuerda que aun tú sigues débil.

Ella no objetó nada y dejó que la guiara de vuelta al departamento. Para cuando llegaron ya era tarde y encontraron a Ayame en el departamento cenando. No les dijo nada cuando entraron y solo se dedicó a servirles de cenar. Sin embargo Kagome declinó la invitación y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Al entrar tiró la bolsa con el reloj a la cama y fue directo hasta su computadora a buscar cosas sobre 1823, pero para su pesar no encontró nada interesante. Nada acerca de duques, condes o lo que fuese con relojes de esa forma ni nada que se le pareciese. Lo único de interés que encontró fue un emblema de la misma forma que tenía el reloj en la parte superior, sin embargo no había nada relacionado con condes. Ni siquiera la página donde lo encontró hablaba sobre cosas de aquella época, era más bien una página referente a venta de autos de segunda marca. Era sin duda una empresa.

Dándose por vencida regresó a la cama y sacó el reloj de la bolsa. Se acostó aun con la ropa puesta. El pantalón de mezclilla, la blusa de tirantes, el abrigo y el tenis. Observó el reloj, ensimismada. Las pequeñas agujas apuntando. La más grande hacia el doce y la más chica el número tres. La más pequeña de las agujas se había quedado detenida justo antes de marcar las tres con un minuto. En la parte inferior del reloj a un lado del emblema había unas iniciales.

 _S.T._

Pasó el dedo sobre el grabado de las iniciales y en su recorrido se llevó un poco de polvo. Como si fuese algo de lo más interesante, se miró el dedo manchado. De pronto el polvo era muy brillante, parecía oro, aunque era algo estúpido. Miró el reloj y luego la polvareda que parecía oro en sus dedos y lo sopló. Se limpió el resto en el costado de su pantalón sin saber qué más hacer.

Entonces el reloj hizo un suave _"tic-tac"_ y Kagome levantó la mirada asombrada. El reloj marcaba las tres con un minuto y las manecillas comenzaron a correr. De pronto sintió un suave tirón en el estómago como ganas de vomitar, pero sin duda no eran ganas de vomitar, entonces el tirón se volvió más brusco y Kagome perdió el conocimiento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Oh, preciosas, siento haber actualizado hasta hoy, pero tuve que tomarme mi tiempo y tiempo para mi querida hija Breen, y agradézcanle porque sin ella el capítulo no estaría arriba.**

 **Las actualizaciones las haré cada quince días, solo es en lo que acabo de publicar "dulce atracción" es por cuestiones de tiempo. La universidad me tiene absorbida y Breen está empezando igual sus módulos. Espero su comprensión, y que hayan disfrutado mucho la lectura.**

 **Y sí, Breen, estaba inspirada, inspiradísima cuando lo escribí. Eso hará unos 5 meses. De pronto un día la idea llegó a mi cabeza, tomé mi computadora y no paré de escribir hasta que tuve diez capítulos. Ahora tengo que inspirarme de nuevo para continuarlo donde lo dejé.**

 **Bueno niñas, sin mucho parloteo de mi parte, agradezco que hayan tomado su tiempo en dejarme un emotivo y sensual review.**

 **Guest**

 **Breen Martínez**

 **Yuli**

 **Ijubi-sama (Yo igual espero continuar pronto "El engaño" Solo me queda el epilogo, no creo que pase de esta semana la actualización, lo prometo)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Breen Martínez.**

 **Seduciendo al conde**

 _Capítulo 4_

 **Yorkshire, Inglaterra, 1823.**

—Las caballerías están en llamas.

Cuando el mozo de cuadras había entrado de forma escandalosa a su despacho, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, Sesshōmaru Tukusama conde de Taishō quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, pero después de aquellas palabras no se detuvo ni a mirarlo cuando se levantó de su sofá y caminó a grandes zancadas con dirección a los establos.

Siempre había trabajado codo a codo con sus lacayos y ese momento no iba a ser la excepción. No pensaba quedarse parado y de brazos cruzados viendo como el trabajo de varias generaciones se iba al demonio.

Salió a la fría noche y el pánico lo invadió al sentir en el aire el olor a carne quemada. Esperaba que ninguno de sus lacayos estuviese lastimado. Odiaba tener que dar malas noticias a las familias cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedían.

En la parte norte se alzaban las llamas en todo su esplendor sobre las caballerizas. El fuego abrazaba la madera de las postas y las lamía hasta hacerlas añicos. Vio como sus caballos salían del interior y que otros lacayos se apuraban a traer palanganas de agua para apagar el fuego.

—Milord —saludó uno de los hombres.

—¿Están todos bien?

—Me temo que hemos perdido a tres caballos y entre ellos a _blade_ —Taishō lo miró asombrado y levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacía las llamas que seguían devorando todo a su paso. Apenas podía hacerse a la idea de que había perdido su caballo favorito. Y no sólo era su favorito, sino que había sido regalo de su padre en su cumpleaños número veinte. Antes de que muriera en un accidente.

Escuchó que uno de los caballos relinchaba en el interior y no se detuvo a pensar en lo grande que se hacían las llamas con cada segundo que pasaba y caminó a los establos.

Conforme se acercaba, el calor y el humo eran más insoportables.

Tomó una de las mantas que tenían las mujeres y la llevó hasta el bebedero de los animales que estaba a un lado y la remojó, a continuación se la puso encima y ante los gritos de sus hombres por estar haciendo una tontería, entró en el fuego.

Los ojos le picaron cuando intentó mirar hacia donde caminaba. Aparte de que el humo empezaba a llenarle los pulmones. Escuchó el relincho del caballo otra vez y se guió por el sonido. Era la parte trasera del establo y las llamas estaban empezando a llegar por la parte de arriba, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento el techo cedería.

Tosió un poco antes de continuar caminando hasta donde se encontraba su caballo que para su sorpresa era el mismísimo _blade._ Uno de los postes caídos por el fuego le impedía salir de ahí, aparte de la cuerda que lo tenía sometido al corral.

Cuando llegó hasta el animal, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo. A un lado de la puerta del caballo había una mujer tirada. Estaba inconsciente y no dudaba que quizá muerta. Corrió hasta ella. Le inspeccionó la vena del cuello y al sentir el palpitar débil decidió sacarla de ahí. Con la mano libre desató las cuerdas que mantenían preso a su caballo y tras un relincho este salió hecho una furia hacia la parte trasera del establo y con un par de golpes a la madera esta cedió y se alejó del lugar. Para asombro de Taishō, el caballo le había dejado una vía de escape. Tomó a la mujer en brazos y salió por el mismo lugar.

Cuando el aire del exterior lo recibió con su frescura, se sintió en la gloria después de haber estado en el infierno.

Detrás de él el establo cedió por completo ante las llamas que avanzaron ferozmente lamiendo toda la madera.

Uno de los hombres se le acercó y tomó a la mujer que él traía en sus brazos mientras otro corría a auxiliarlo a él.

—¿Se encuentra bien milord? —Él asintió y tosió un par de veces antes de recuperar la compostura. Se irguió y miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer. Jamás en su vida la había visto y menos en sus tierras. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Ella había iniciado el fuego y no había podido escapar? Probablemente era así, no eran los primeros ni los últimos enemigos que tendría.

Desde que su padre había muerto, muchos merodeadores añoraban sus tierras, pues eran fructíferas, prosperas y siempre le daban resultados. Pero lo que esos hombres no entendían era que el trabajo y el esfuerzo lograban unos resultados de esa magnitud. Y aun cuando sus tierras pasaran a otras manos, si no eran bien cuidadas jamás obtendrían el tipo de resultado que él obtenía, a menos que se esforzaran a la par con sus propios hombres.

Lo inconcebible es que aquella mujer a pesar de la larga cabellera y el hermoso rostro que se obviaba, se mirara por donde se mirara, parecía un hombre. Llevaba ropa de hombre. Traía pantalones y un estilo de abrigo muy pobre para su gusto. Posiblemente trataba de pasar desapercibida entre sus hombres, pero el plan le había fallado en definitiva.

Sin embargo siendo una mujer, no podía permitirse dejarla ahí sin ofrecerle un poco de ayuda. Además tenía un corte en la sien de donde salía sangre y estaba inconsciente. Le ofrecería ayuda y después la entregaría al magistrado para que llevara la continuidad pertinente de aquel atentado.

—Llévenla a una de las habitaciones desocupadas y vayan por el galeno. Tú —dijo a otro lacayo—, encárgate de los caballos y Jaken —el hombre parado a un lado de los lacayos brincó cuando el conde le habló—. Hazte cargo de los heridos.

—Si milord. —los hombres se alejaron con la mujer en brazos y él los siguió pero cuando entraron en la casa se desvió a su despacho.

Fue directamente hasta la licorera y se sirvió un poco de whisky. Sintió el ardor abrazarle la garganta y un poco de ardor en el estómago, pero no le tomó importancia. Antes de continuar con lo que hacía, subió hasta su habitación y vertió agua en una jofaina y con un trapo comenzó a quitarse las cenizas de la cara y de los brazos.

Media hora después le anunciaron que el galeno ya se encontraba en la mansión y que ya había revisado a la mujer. Taishō no esperó más y fue a su encuentro. Caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta el cuarto de invitados y se encontró a una doncella saliendo del cuarto con una bandeja de agua. Pasó al lado de él y le hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego seguir caminando.

Cuando entró en la habitación la vio acostada en la cama y con unas vendas en la cabeza, además de que parecía que ya le habían puesto algo de ropa decente. El doctor estaba a un lado guardando las cosas que había ocupado para inspeccionarla.

—Debo decir que la dama se encuentra bien, se recuperará, solo necesita reposo. Tal vez tenga dolores de cabeza frecuentes por los golpes, pero de ahí en fuera parece estar estupendamente —sentenció.

—Se lo agradezco.

—No es nada milord. —Contestó el galeno y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

La mujer seguía inconsciente y tirada en su cama, mientras a él las ganas de sacarle la información a punta de pistola lo estaban matando. Claro que tampoco a punta de pistola, pero encontraría el modo de hacer que en cuanto esa mujer despertara le dijera toda la verdad y que le dijera quién la había mandado.

Se acercó a la cama y miró el rostro de la mujer. Quedó asombrado. Prácticamente hipnotizado, y no era para menos. Ya sin los kilos de mugre y ceniza encima, era una mujer bellísima. Tenía una cara ovalada y unos labios carnosos sin llegar a ser exagerados. Las largas pestañas cubrían sus ojos como unas hermosas cortinas negras. No tenía los ojos abiertos, pero podría apostar que tenía unos preciosos ojos igual de hipnotizadores que toda ella. La oyó murmurar algo entre sueños y él se alejó al pensar que se iba a levantar, cuando ella no dio signos de despertar él recobró la postura y fue a uno de los muebles que estaban en la habitación.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y sólo la chimenea regalaba iluminación a la estancia. Puso los brazos a los lados del mueble y contempló la silueta femenina por debajo de las sábanas. No le cabía en la cabeza que tal belleza fuese una criminal, aunque se retractó por el momento de sus acusaciones, pues no daba por hecho que lo fuera, tal vez todo había sido una equivocación. Así que la tomó como inocente por el momento.

Cuando el sueño comenzaba a envolverlo se obligó a levantarse del mueble y salir de la habitación, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarla sin vigilancia, así que ordenó a un lacayo que montara guardia en la puerta por cualquier cosa.

2.

Kagome despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, parecía que de un momento a otro, los sesos fueran a brincarle frente a los ojos y ella solo los vería pasar y decirles _"adiós"_

Se había quedado dormida mientras inspeccionaba el reloj que había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades. Decidió levantarse, pero todo el mundo le dio vueltas y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, ahogó un chillido al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parecida. De hecho aquello parecía sacado de un cuento.

La chimenea del otro lado de la habitación, los grabados de piedra, la cama en particular era por sí sola asombrosa, y ni qué decir de la peculiar ventana con bellos tallados a su alrededor.

¡Dios Santo!

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba. Se apresuró a mirarse y se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía su habitual ropa encima, en cambio había sido sustituida por una bata grande que le llegaba hasta el tobillo y le cubría desde el cuello. Fue cuando cayó en cuanta de la venda que tenía en la cabeza.

Algo le había pasado y había terminado en ese lugar, de eso ya no tenía duda alguna.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer vestida con faldones largos y un moño alto en la cabeza. Kagome se sintió aliviada de que al menos no estaba sola en el lugar.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde estoy?

—Avisaré al señor que ya está despierta. —Y antes de que Kagome pudiera detenerla ésta salió por donde había entrado. Se quedó por unos minutos pensando… ¿acaso eso era _inglés_? Después de eso, escuchó un suave _clic_ en la puerta y al instante volvió a quedar en el inmenso silencio de la habitación.

Buscó a su alrededor para ver si se encontraba su celular por algún lado, tenía que avisarle a sus amigas lo que le había pasado y a Bankotsu.

Se lamentó cuando mencionó mentalmente el nombre de Bankotsu, pero era casi inevitable seguir pensando en él como su pasado. Negó irguiéndose valiente y tomando aire para dejar de pensar en él.

Recorrió de nuevo la habitación y se preguntó si sería algún tipo de hospital rustico, porque no parecía el tipo de hospital o clínica de la ciudad. De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y atrás de esta apareció él.

No podía describir lo que sintió cuando vio a ese hombre entrando por la puerta. Era tan alto y fornido, de barbilla cuadrada, cara ascética, rostro ovalado y con unos ojos color ámbares preciosos y un sedoso cabello negro. ¡Dios Santo!, era guapísimo. El corazón se le detuvo en ese instante, cuando lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se fijó en que su ropa era anticuada, pero ese hombre no tenía nada de anticuado. Los pantalones cortos ajustados y las medias dejaban entrever que tenía unas piernas musculosas y la camisa de lino marcaba su fornido pecho.

Le clavó la mirada y arrugó el ceño para la gran sorpresa de Kagome. Caminó hasta ella a grandes zancadas, deteniéndose justo en uno de los postes de la cama de cedro.

—Ya era hora de que despertara, estaba pensando en mandarla directo con el magistrado y deshacerme de responsabilidades —oh, Dios, y esa voz tan ronca que parecía un susurro en la oreja. Se obligó a respirar y tragar en seco, parecía demasiado estúpida pensando en ese tipo de cosas sobre un hombre que apenas conocía. Además él no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

—¿Es usted el doctor? —Preguntó. Sin embargo, él pareció demasiado desconcertado por la manera en cómo había hecho la pregunta. La mujer de antes y su inglés perfecto se le vinieron a la mente y fue en ese entonces que agradeció haber aprendido inglés.

Finalmente repitió la pregunta en aquel idioma que todos parecían manejar y lo vio enarcar una ceja y negar con la cabeza.

—Soy lord Taishō y tú estás en mi mansión bajó mis cuidados. —Respondió de forma autoritaria. Kagome procesó el término _"lord"_ y casi se ahogó al tragar su propia saliva.

—Lord —repitió lentamente—. Disculpe, creo que la broma ya fue suficiente, necesito hablar con mis amigas y que vengan a buscarme.

—No sé a qué broma se refiere, pero tengo un par de preguntas qué hacerle —Él rodeó la cama sin darle tiempo a digerir su tono petulante y dejó caer su gran cuerpo haciendo que la cama se hundiera—. No pienso andarme con rodeos, así que yo pregunto y usted responde, y va a empezar por responderme, ¿quién es usted? —Kagome lo miró sorprendida y luego miró la habitación para después regresar la vista a él.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi. —Contestó tajante.

—¿De dónde viene? —Kagome enarcó una ceja ante tales preguntas, pero respondió.

—De Japón, por supuesto. —Lo vio con una expresión asombrada y luego recomponerse para luego endurecer sus facciones.

—No quiera creer que soy tonto, así que dígame de dónde viene. —Kagome intentó pararse de la cama, pero el piso parecía seguir dando vueltas.

—Ya le he dicho de dónde vengo, no tengo porqué mentirle.

—Pues entonces no entiendo qué hace una mujer de Japón aquí en Londres

—¿Londres? —Repitió asombrada—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Eso es lo que me va a explicar ahora mismo. Así que dígame quien la mandó y por qué. —La voz endurecida del hombre la asustó. Kagome no recordaba absolutamente nada, salvo estar mirando el reloj antiguo en su habitación y haber quedado dormida, y a menos que aquello fuese una broma no sabía qué hacía en Londres.

—No me ha mandado nadie, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. Y no sé quién es usted.

—¿Intenta que me crea eso de que no sabe quién soy yo? Es imposible que no lo sepa, el conde de Taishō es un nombre con un poder impresionante y no dudo que quién la haya mandado le haya explicado todo.

—¿Conde? ¿De qué demonios me está hablando? —Él engrueso la voz y se plantó cerca de ella, estaba furioso y Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo, muy malo había pasado, era el sentimiento de estar viviendo algo asombroso.

—Es usted una descarada, ¿quién se cree para hablarme de esa forma? —Preguntó enfurruñado, cosa que hizo estremecer a Kagome. No eran palabras tan perversas como para asustarla, claro que no, ella ya había escuchado muchos insultos peores, lo que la aterrorizaba era la magnitud de poder de ese hombre. Su tono autoritario era fuerte y ella lo sentía.

—¿Qué año es este? —Preguntó ignorando su pregunta anterior. Tartamudeó aun no cabiendo de asombro, con un regocijo en el interior que se mezclaba con temor y excitación. Él la miró y no vio la más mínima vacilación en sus facciones masculinas.

—Mil ochocientos veintitrés.

—¡Santo Dios! — exclamó. Se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó un grito de exaltación. No lo podía creer 1823, el mismo año que el reloj que había comprado. Estaba perdida en algún lugar en el tiempo y no sabía ni como había llegado y mucho menos como regresar.

—Ahora mismo me va a decir por qué está aquí y quien la mandó. —Miró al conde que tenía enfrente y su asombro aumento.

—Vengo del futuro, y no sé cómo llegué aquí. —Él la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, entonces él soltó una carcajada y dio la media vuelta.

—Creo que el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza la ha afectado. —Dijo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Cuando la cerró escuchó horrorizada la orden que daba.

»Llame al galeno y dígale que esta mujer está loca.

—Sí, milord.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola! Pido miles de disculpas por la demora, pero por fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Ojalá les guste y me lo hagan saber.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, pido una enorme disculpa a** **Elfen Jaeger, la vez pasada dije que todas eran niñas, pero él es machín, machín, y la verdad que no lo podía creer. Cuando leí tu review me sentí tan halagada de que un hombre leyera mis fics. Es genial, en serio, ojalá no te decepcione.**

 **Ijubi-sama (Nena, no, no estudio literatura, ni es una adaptación, la historia es completamente mía, sacada de mi loca cabeza. Es un honor que digas eso. Soy estudiante de ingeniería industrial.)**

 **Yuli (Mil gracias por tu comprensión linda, y mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo entre tanta escuela, mira que te entiendo y me halaga que lo hagas.)**

 **Iblwe (hahaha qué perdida tú con los capítulos, pero entiendo, la escuela ataranta jjaj y en cuanto a tu duda, pues creo que está resuelta. Ella va a su época.)**

 **Elfen Jaeger (sigo pidiendo disculpas por error y por otro lado brinco de la emoción de que seas hombre y leas mi fic. Y qué bueno que te gusta)**

 **Marlene Vasquez (preciosa, gracias por leer. Y qué bueno que la trama te atrae, es un nuevo tema que estoy tocando, lo mío no es la fantasía, pero trato de llevarla lo más real posible)**

 **Sallycullenvongola (conti arriba)**

 **Breen Martínez (Creo que queda de más decir que te agradezco tu tiempo para corregir, eres un amor.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Breen Martínez.**

 **Seduciendo al Conde**

 _Capítulo 5_

Taishō salió de la habitación de invitados hecho una furia. Los lacayos ni siquiera se inmutaron en mirarlo, pues sabían perfectamente que cuando él andaba de mal humor, se desquitaba con cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino.

Y es que no era para menos, esa mujer que estaba en aquel austero cuarto, estaba loca, completamente loca y peor si pensaba que él se iba a tragar tal farsa. Era muy tonta y en verdad el golpe le había afectado el cerebro.

¡Del futuro!

Del futuro dependía su vida, la de ella, porque si el galeno no determinaba que estaba en sus cabales, nada la iba a salvar de ir a la clínica mental de la que se aseguraría de que no saliese nunca. ¿Es que acaso tenía pensado tomarle el pelo? ¿Hacerlo pasar por tonto?

En definitiva eso era.

Cuando entró a su habitación se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a tamborilear los dedos en una de las piernas que había cruzado. Esa mujer era una embustera, no podía ser otra cosa, pero Dios, era también una hechicera, tenía los ojos más preciosos que él hubiese visto nunca. Eran un exquisito manjar, una fundición de chocolate en aquellas profundidades. Y si no hubiese sido por el arrebato de locura que ella había tenido quizá diría que también era la mujer perfecta.

Más importante que eso, necesitaba averiguar de dónde venía exactamente y qué hacía en sus postas la noche anterior, además también quién había provocado aquel incendio. Había perdido dos caballos y aunque podía tener más de los que había perdido, aquello era una burla, porque cada moneda que se metía al bolsillo, le costaba sudor y no solo a él sino a sus ancestros.

No olvidaba que el quinto conde de Taishō los había dejado en la quiebra y su abuelo que en aquel entonces había heredado el título, tuvo que sacar a flote las propiedades que había dejado embargadas. Aquel nefasto ancestro había derrochado todo en juego y amantes. Ahora de él dependía que aquellas prosperas tierras no volvieran a caer en quiebra. Su abuelo y su padre habían hecho hasta lo imposible por sacar adelante las propiedades y lo habían logrado. Él tenía la responsabilidad de conservarlas así.

Por esa misma razón no podía pasar por alto que una parte de su trabajo quedara reducido a cenizas y mucho menos que aquellos responsables se salieran con la suya.

Se levantó del mueble y caminó hasta las ventanas de la habitación. Se aconchó del alfeizar y observó el exterior donde estaba estacionado el coche de alquiler en el que había llegado el doctor. Era el hombre en quien más confianza tenía en cuanto a sus asuntos personales y confiaba en que le diría la verdad respecto a la salud mental de aquella mujer.

Se dirigió a la puerta y bajó directamente al recibidor. El doctor se encontraba dándole su abrigo y sombrero al mayordomo. En cuanto vio a lord Taishō, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto, señor Myoga.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber —dijo y caminó hasta llegar al conde—. Me han informado que la mujer está loca. No sé si pueda dar un veredicto de esa magnitud hasta examinarla.

—Se lo aseguro, ella ha dicho que viene del futuro y nada más y nada menos que de Japón, por Dios ni que fuese tan fácil llegar aquí y menos una mujer que por si fuese poco parece estar sola.

Taishō vio que el galeno examinaba la situación y cruzaba los brazos mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la mano. Era la misma expresión que ponía cuando un caso era desconocido, aunque dudaba que aquel caso fuese desconocido para él, pues no era la primera ni la última vez que el galeno trataba con un enfermo mental, sin embargo decidió esperar hasta que dijera algo. Y luego de un largo momento el señor Myoga resopló y lo miró ceñudo.

—Tengo que examinarla milord, necesitaré un momento a solas con ella. —El conde asintió y le indicó al mayordomo que lo guiara hasta la habitación de la mujer.

 **2.**

Kagome esperó casi dos horas en aquella habitación antes de escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo que se acercaban cada vez más y luego como estos se detenían justo frente a su puerta. Vio girar la perilla y a continuación una cabellera canosa se asomó acompañada de un cuerpo pequeño y barrigón.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —le dijo.

—Buenas tardes.

—Soy el doctor, Myoga. Es la segunda vez que vengo a tratarla. La primera vez usted no estaba consciente —le declaró el doctor.

—Imagino que está aquí para ver si de verdad estoy loca —refutó Kagome mientras hacía ademanes por levantarse de la cama. Cuando por fin el piso dejó de moverse, se pudo plantar a lado de unos de los postes de la cama que le regalaron seguridad y equilibrio.

—No desespere, aún debe estar mareada, es por el láudano. —Kagome enarcó una ceja, y luchando contra sus impulsos por permanecer de pie, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Le aseguro que no estoy loca, doctor. Esta mañana me desperté aquí y no reconozco el lugar ni mucho menos el paisaje. Nada me parece conocido.

—Puede que no reconozca el paisaje porque está en otra mansión. —Le aseguró el doctor como tratando de hacer lógicas las cosas. Kagome supo que no iban a creerle, aun así seguiría intentando, alguien tenía que hacerle caso de alguna forma u otra.

—No —arguyó—. De donde yo vengo las cosas son muy diferentes. Hay edificios enormes, automóviles, celulares, computadoras, internet, algo que aquí no existe. Las calles están pavimentadas y las casas están pegadas unas con otras.

Vio que el doctor no se inmutaba ante su declaración y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. En un intento por hacerlo entender que no estaba loca, lo tomó del borde de la camisa de lino y lo zarandeó. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron sorprendidos por la fuerza con la que Kagome lo tomó de la solapa.

—Le juro que no estoy loca —el doctor la alejó y la tomó de las manos con fuerza para alejarla de él.

—Señorita, si no se comporta haré una constancia de que usted no se encuentra en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y esta misma noche terminará en una clínica mental.

Kagome lo miró horrorizada. No, eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, terminar en una clínica mental, ella no estaba loca, ella estaba diciendo la verdad, y sólo Dios y ella sabían que era cierto. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y guardar la compostura.

—Discúlpeme doctor, estoy un poco confundida.

—No cabe duda señorita —aseguró el anciano—, pero tengo que hacer algo por la seguridad del conde y si usted no se comporta él tomará medidas drásticas que sin duda afectaran su reputación.

—No soy una amenaza para el conde, se lo aseguro, ¿es que acaso no ha visto el tamaño de ese hombre?

Escuchó al anciano reír por lo bajo. Y sin saber por qué, ella se ruborizó, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—Buenas tardes señorita, lo mejor será que descanse. Vendré a estar al tanto de su recuperación. —El doctor hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Kagome se quedó sola y frustrada en aquella habitación. Desde que había amanecido o mejor dicho, desde que había despertado solo había visto tres caras, la mujer, el conde y el doctor. Empezaba a desesperarse por no poder moverse en aquel lugar. Se sentía recluida y amenazada por no tener certeza de su futuro. Tenía entendido que esa época en la que se encontraba, era un tanto dura. Las mujeres no eran libres, y los hombres manejaban tanto la ley, como las finanzas, por lo tanto el día en que lord Taishō viera que ella se hubo recuperado, la echaría a la calle y ella no tenía nada en esa época. Maldijo la hora en que no leyó alguno de los libros de historia que tanto le imponía su madre. Ahora ni la inmensa fortuna de su padre podría salvarla en ese lugar.

Si tan sólo lograra convencer al conde de que ella no era de ahí y que estaba sola en el mundo en aquella época, obtendría un poco de protección durante algún tiempo. Pero no encontraba la forma de lograrlo.

 **3.**

Taishō recibió las noticias del doctor que le daban a conocer el estado de la mujer. Por lo que entendía del doctor, ella solo se encontraba confundida por el golpe y por el cambio de ambiente, tal vez venia del sur y encontraba las cosas un tanto diferentes. Decidió tenerla en la mansión mientras se recuperaba y lograba recordar verdaderamente de donde venía, ya luego gradualmente descubriría el paradero de su enemigo.

Ordenó a una doncella que la atendiera mientras tanto hasta que se recuperara por completo. Después de todo, seguía siendo una mujer indefensa, sola y en casa de un hombre.

Aquella noche, la doncella le trajo un recado de la mujer que respondía al nombre de Kagome y la que pedía, poder cenar con él. Taishō no se negó y ordenó que la llevaran hasta él cuando se pusiese algo decente. No pensaba bajar la guardia y por lo tanto tenerla cerca quizá le permitiría sacarle información cuando empezase a recordar.

La vio entrar en la sala ataviada con un vestido verde olivo, que en realidad no le agradaba mucho, pero para ser sincero, parecía que a esa mujer cualquier ropa la hacía verse bella. La ropa, según informes de la doncella, era uno de los vestidos de la fallecida condesa. El no objetó nada porque ella llevase esa prenda, después de todo no podía andar por la casa con su ropa malgastada ni en camisón. Le habían recogido el cabello azabache en un moño alto y acorde a la ocasión. No llevaba corsé, pero los pechos le sobresalían en buen medida por sobre el escote del vestido.

—Buenas noches, lord Taishō —saludó y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba destinada para ella desde el principio. El olor de jazmines le llegó a las fosas nasales en cuanto ella se sentó. Era un aroma exquisito y refrescante.

—Es milord —la corrigió. Un sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la mujer y sorpresivamente su pene respondió a eso. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa—, buenas noches, señorita. —Contestó y vio que los sirvientes venían con las charolas de comida. La cena era pato, y era una de sus comidas favoritas. Ella pareció un tanto insegura acerca de la comida—. Es pato, por si tampoco se acuerda de los tipos de comida que hay.

—Lo siento, es que lo como muy pocas veces —no le asombró aquella declaración. Quizá ella era una muchacha de campo y no tenía aquello lujos. Se limitó a asentir y se dispuso a comer.

»Debo agradecer su hospitalidad y sus atenciones a pesar de ser una desconocida para usted. —Él levantó la mirada y la escrutó. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre el regazo, por debajo de la mesa. Un mechón de cabello se le había soltado del moño y le caía por la mejilla. Era preciosa.

—Eso ni lo dude —respondió cortante—, pero cuando sepa sus intenciones y el porqué estaba en mis tierras, no habrá mucha más cordialidad de mi parte.

—Pero eso dependiendo de qué tan peligrosa sea. —Susurró ella.

—Muy bien dicho —contestó él como si ella hubiese descubierto algo extraordinario—, si resulta que usted causó el incendió, tenga por seguro que pagará por lo que hizo, en caso contrario, tendrá mis disculpas por el mal trato. —La vio curvar la cara en una sonrisa y levantar la cara hacia él. Dios, era una hechicera, definitivamente.

—En ese caso, creo que puedo estar segura de que obtendré sus disculpas milord, porque si de algo estoy segura, es de que yo no cause ese mentado accidente.

—Eso espero.

Fue lo último que respondió, porque después se dedicaron a cenar en silencio. De vez en cuando el sonido de los tenedores sobre la vajilla tintineaba rompiendo el silencio, pero no pasaba de eso, pequeños tintineos. Otras cuantas veces cruzaron mirada y que para asombro del conde, le causaban parálisis en cierta zona del cuerpo.

Cuando los sirvientes se llevaron los platos y los volvieron a dejar solos, ella tomó la iniciativa esta vez.

—Es una mansión preciosa. —Dijo mirando alrededor. Y claro que era preciosa, era la mansión de un noble y una de las cuantas propiedades que tenía. Era en la que más le gustaba estar, por ser alejada del bullicio de Londres. Y mientras la temporada no empezase, él se regocijaba estando ahí. Aunque ya faltaba poco para que diera inicio y él tendría que plantearse ir buscando a su futura condesa.

—Supongo que es la primera vez que visita una casa de esta dimensión.

—Exacto. —Convino ella—. Estaría encantada de conocer el resto de la mansión.

Él arrugó el ceño y se puso de nuevo en guardia, se dio cuenta que había bajado la protección. Aun no se fiaba de aquella mujer y no pensaba mostrarle la mansión para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiese en ella. No cuando aún la tenía como sospechosa del incendio.

—Usted me disculpará, pero no es decente que una mujer se proponga de esa forma a un caballero. —Vio que ella abría lo ojos asombrada. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella negativa.

—No era esa mi intención, se lo aseguro. Solo quería…

—Perfecto, entonces me disculpo, y usted puede volver a su habitación ahora mismo.

Ella se levantó claramente ofendida y él por obligación tuvo que levantarse también. En cuanto un lacayo la escoltó hasta su habitación, él se encaminó hasta la suya propia.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea y se sirvió una copa de whisky.

La última vez que había estado con una mujer había sido hacia tres meses y no había terminado nada bien. Por poco termina embarrado con un hijo ilegitimo. No pensaba correr ese riesgo de nuevo. Y esa mujer en su casa era un peligro latente, lo viera por donde lo viera, así que tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella. Porque era preciosa y exquisitamente apetecible. Aun podía sentir el calor de su mirada y como su erección palpitaba bajo sus pantalones con un simple pestañeo.

Maldita fuese su abstinencia que lo ponía en aprietos en ese momento. Vaya que excitarse por unos simples ojos cafés. Y si no hubiese tenido en mente que ella aún era sospechosa, la hubiera llevado a los pasillos de los antecedentes familiares y la hubiera arrinconado en una esquina, para enseñarle a no provocarlo. Para recordarle lo que era un hombre, por si eso también lo había olvidado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Gracias a las lindas personas que han dejado un hermoso y motivante review. Me pone inmensamente feliz que la historia les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo época antigua y trato de que salga de acuerdo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **salycullenvongola:**_ _Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Emocionante? Cuando lo escribí pensé que era una parte aburrida… En fin, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo._

 _ **yuli:**_ _Yo también ando en servicio social y es casi todo el mendigo día. Es un horror soportar clases y luego eso. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme, es un honor que hagas un huequito para darle un vistazo._ __

 _ **iblwe:**_ _¡Despistada! Pensar en Snart y el lemmon te tiene así jajaja. Respecto al capítulo, creo que Kagome estaba desesperada, digo no todos los días es llevada a una época diferente y con un conde tan sexy como Sessh…_

 _ **Ijubi-sama:**_ _No dejo de sentirme tan feliz al releer tu review. Es que es tan halagador que no me lo creo. Me la voy a creer jajaja._

 _ **Marlene Vasquez:**_ _Bueno, respecto a que si afectará su futuro, pues eso está por verse. No es como si fuese un viaje normal… No diré más porque sería decir mucho, lo que puedo decir es que Kagome no altera nada en su futuro. Todo está escrito y ella sólo sigue lo que está deparado. :3_

 _ **Elfen Jaeger:**_ _De nuevo gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y que dejes un review. Significa mucho para nosotros los autores. Y en cuanto a si leí cumbres borrascosas. La verdad es que he leído novela de época, pero esa no. La descripción de las escenas y los personajes son de mis investigaciones para tratar de hacerlo acorde a la época, así como mucha lectura para embeberme del tema. Trato de utilizar los vocablos, porque creo que son lo que le dan ese toque antiguo. Y los hace más reales. Y no pienso que seas gay jajaj el romance es para todos._

 _ **okita kagura:**_ _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi locura y darle chance de que te atrapara. Espero no decepcionarte._

 _ **Aurora kuchiki:**_ _Más… habrá más siempre y cuando la escuela no me ahogue entre papeles de servicio y exámenes._

 _ **clarity-chan:**_ _Sus deseos son órdenes. Espero te haya gustado la conti…_

 _ **Bueno gracias de nuevo por dejarme sus comentarios y espero mi paga para no morir de hambre ni yo ni mi bebé "el fic" jaja se está haciendo mayor. :´D**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Breen Martínez.**

 **Seduciendo al conde**

 _Capítulo 6_

La mañana en la mansión había amanecido preciosa. El sol que entraba por las ventanas, se filtraba por unas cortinas de muselina pulcra de color rojo. Era la hora en que Kagome no quería poner un pie fuera de aquella cama. Era exquisito el olor del incienso en la habitación y el calor que le proporcionaba la chimenea. Jamás imaginó que aquella época fuese tan cómoda.

Aunque quizá el lujo de la comodidad, solo la podían tener los aristócratas, y posiblemente más de la mitad de la población viviría en una pobreza o al menos con lo necesario para vivir, sin permitirse lujos como los del conde Taishō.

Se levantó muy a su pesar de la gran cama y puso los pies en el frío piso, pero antes de que pudiera buscar unas sandalias, la doncella que el conde le había proporcionado entró y la ayudó a vestirse. La chica que respondía al nombre de Yuca, le ajustó el corsé y la ayudó con unas horribles enaguas para luego colocarle un vestido rojo de satén.

—Se ve muy preciosa señorita. —Kagome se miró en el espejo y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. El color rojo resaltaba su tez blanca y sus ojos cafés. También el corpiño con ayuda del corsé, resaltaba sus pechos y proporcionaban más afinidad a su cintura.

Si eso no le gustaba al conde, no sabía que podía hacer para intentar que él se fijara en ella, porque había decidido seducirlo. Si nadie le creía que ella viniese del futuro, entonces tenía que empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto. No podía esperar a que el conde la echara cuando ya estuviese mejor de sus golpes y mucho menos dejaría que la llevara al magistrado cuando se diera cuenta de que a pesar de haber sanado, seguía insistiendo en que no sabía nada del accidente.

Por el contrario, si el conde se encaprichaba de ella, al menos podría tener un techo y comida seguros.

De pronto el recuerdo de los hombres y sus encaprichamientos la llevó a recordar a su prometido. Y eso en lugar de ayudarla, aminoraba su valentía. ¿Cómo podría conquistar a un conde, cuando no pudo ni siquiera mantener el amor en su prometido?

Tal vez no era lo suficientemente bella como para atraer los ojos de un hombre y mucho menos cuando ese hombre era un noble de buena cuna y era excepcionalmente guapísimo. Quizá tuviera más mujeres a sus pies que cualquiera de los hombres más guapos de su época en el futuro. No dudaba en que ya hubiese una mujer calentando su cama todas las noches.

Ayame se lo había dicho, a los hombres no les importaba lo que llevasen encima, a ellos solo les importaba la vagina de una mujer. Por lo tanto eso significaba que un vestido bonito y un par de ojos pizpiretos no lo haría caer. Y menos cuando la noche anterior había parecido una tonta frente a él.

Había querido que la llevase a conocer los rincones de la mansión, pero no contaba con el honor de un caballero de esa época, claro, aumentándole que ella era una sospechosa para él. Había sido tan estúpida, ahora él creería que trataba de engañarlo para que le mostrara la casa por algún ataque. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendar aquel error.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el conde me soporte en la mansión? —La doncella la miró desde atrás del espejo y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no lo sé señorita, él no trae mujeres aquí. —Se giró a ver a la doncella y la escrutó con la mirada. Tenía cara de no estar mintiendo, entonces eso sorprendió a Kagome. Un hombre que mantenía a sus amantes alejado de sus propiedades, era sin duda un hombre que cuidaba su reputación.

—Entiendo.

La doncella salió de la habitación cuando Kagome quedó lista. Ya no llevaba la horrible venda en la cabeza y de la herida solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la sien, aunque si la tocaba, todavía podía dolerle. No habían pasado ni tres días. Odió no tener maquillaje en esa época para cubrir aquella espantosa herida.

Oyó el relincho de unos caballos y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la entrada principal. Había un carruaje esperando y un lacayo poniendo el escaloncito. Luego tendió la mano hacia el interior y una mano enguantada tomó aquella mano del lacayo. De aquel carruaje bajó una mujer alta. Era sin duda bellísima. Tenía unos tirabuzones que resaltaban su tez blanca y un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos azules, que a todas luces irradiaban sensualidad y ternura. Santo Dios, ella debía ser la prometida del conde. Todo estaba perdido, no podía ser contrincante para tal belleza.

Regresó al interior de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Estaba por mucho, muy fuera de lugar en aquella época.

Lady Fuurinji bajó apresurada del coche, necesitaba urgentemente ver a su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras. Se apresuró a tomar la mano que le ofrecía el lacayo, mientras que con la otra se recolocaba el sombrero en la cabeza. Su doncella venía tras ella, pero lady Fuurinji no esperó a que la mujer bajara.

Caminó hasta la puerta y una doncella recibió su sombrero cuando se quitó la aguja y alargó el brazo para dárselo. Revivieron recuerdos en aquella mansión. Cuando llegaba a jugar de pequeña con el futuro conde, pero el tiempo los separó y cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente grande como para empezar a pensar en bailes y temporadas, su madre la alejó de la compañía de Taishō. Sabía que a la edad que había tenido, seguir jugando con el chico hubiese arruinado su ingreso a la sociedad y era lo que sus padres habían querido evitar a toda costa.

Los sonidos de pisadas provenientes del despacho le indicaron que el conde se acercaba.

—Sango. —Murmuró él. Ella le extendió una mano y él le besó el dorso de ésta. El conde traía un traje de tarde azul completamente impecable y estaba tan guapo como ella lo recordaba.

—En cuanto me he enterado del accidente, vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Te lo agradezco, es muy generoso de tu parte, pero como puedes ver, las cosas están perfectamente bien por aquí.

—Mi padre te manda los mejores deseos.

—Mil gracias.

El conde le enlazó el brazo en uno de los de él y la dirigió a la sala de juegos. Estaba igual a como la recordaba, la mesa de billar en el centro y la licorera en una esquina, justo al lado de las cortinas rojas. El techo ribeteado de grabados y los adoquines de mármol haciendo eco a cada pisada que ellos daban.

—Está exactamente igual a como la recuerdo. —Él dejó escapar una carcajada y la soltó del brazo.

—Debo temer por tu destreza en el juego, supongo. —Ella enarcó una ceja y miró la mesa de billar.

—Dudo mucho que temas. El tiempo y los encajes de las costureras han estropeado toda destreza. —Él tomó una bola de billar y la tiró a las que estaban en una esquina. Cuando golpeó, las otras rodaron por la mesa haciendo un ligero ruido al tocarse. Sango recordó que aquellos juegos habían sido su entretenimiento por muchos años. Ni ella ni el conde tenían hermanos y habían crecido como tales. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su padre, el vizconde de Fuurinji, quería a toda costa que ella pudiera conseguir un buen marido y que mejor partido que un conde y nada menos que el conde de Taishō.

Era inconcebible para ella ver a su mejor amigo como futuro esposo, no conseguiría cumplir con ciertos requerimientos, como darle un heredero y esperarlo en cama como una mujer sumisa, definitivamente no podía. Y él era muy caballero como para dejarla sin ayuda.

—Imagino que no solo has venido para ver cómo quedó todo a causa de un incendio. Como puedes ver no han sido grandes daños. —Dijo él después de darse la vuelta y colocar las manos sobre la mesa de billar—. ¿A qué debo tu visita, Sango?

—Sesshōmaru, ha pasado tanto tiempo —murmuró con la cabeza agachada. Y luego recorrió el borde de la mesa con una de las manos enguantadas—. El vizconde cree que ya va siendo tiempo de que busque marido.

Vio que Sesshōmaru levantaba una ceja sin entender lo que decía, pero no tardaría mucho antes de darse cuenta de la razón de su visita. Ya a su edad debía de estar casada, pero había rechazado todas y cada una de las propuestas y su padre empezaba a fastidiarse con aquello.

—¿Quiere que te presente algún conde con fortuna? —Ella negó.

—Él cree que por nuestra amistad de pequeños, podríamos ser una buena pareja. Me ha obligado a venir hasta aquí, piensa que tal vez una visita con el pretexto del desafortunado accidente, haga que te fijes en mí y desees cortejarme.

—Sango, entonces no deberías estar diciéndome todo esto.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta la de él y reconoció la mirada de destreza característica del conde.

—Te lo digo, porque me parece una reverenda tontería. Yo no podía verte más que como un amigo. No quiero un matrimonio de esa manera, no lo acepto.

—La mayoría de los matrimonios se llevan a cabo entre personas que jamás se han visto en la vida, supongo que tu padre cree que el hecho de que nos conozcamos hace más fáciles las cosas. —Ella volvió a negar ante lo dicho por Sesshōmaru.

—Eso sólo empeora más.

—Podría presentarte algún conocido y que tu padre se quede tranquilo.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Dijo con ilusión, pero esa ilusión murió al instante—. Pero no creo que el vizconde se quede tranquilo, tú estas en edad de buscar esposa y no descansará hasta que tú y yo…

—Eso no pasará, mientras tú hagas lo mismo que has hecho durante años con las propuestas de matrimonio. Nadie puede obligarte y en cuanto a que yo estoy en edad, pues creo que eso está por verse —él resopló y caminó hasta la licorera, se sirvió una copa de whisky y le extendió una más a Sango, ella declinó la invitación y él tuvo que beberse las dos copas—. Tengo visita aquí en casa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Él asintió.

—Hay una mujer que encontré durante el incendio. Me parece sospechosa, pero para mí desafortunado caso, ella parece haber perdido la memoria. Y en tanto que no la recupere, no puedo saber quién es realmente y mucho menos la puedo echar a la calle sabiendo que no tiene a donde ir.

—Eso parece ser un gran problema —afirmó ella dirigiéndose a los muebles. Se alisó las faldas cuando estuvo sentada y cuando el conde tomó asiento en el mueble de enfrente.

—Lo es. El medico dice que está un poco desorientada, pero a mí me parece que está totalmente loca. —Ella enarcó una ceja—. Ha dicho que viene del futuro y un par de tonterías más. Anoche me propuso a que la llevara a conocer el resto de la mansión. Empiezo a creer que está totalmente cuerda y que solo está fingiendo para obtener información.

—Sesshōmaru, tal vez no lo hacía con mala intención. —Sentenció con dulzura.

—¿Tú le propondrías algo así a un hombre? —Sango se sonrojó. Por supuesto que nunca haría algo así. Su reputación quedaría destruida por completo. Negó rotundamente—. Esa mujer o quiere sacarme información o trata de engatusarme.

—Posiblemente estas exagerando. —Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja con cierto enfado. Sango sabía que tal vez tuviese razón. No era la primera ni la última mujer que trataba de seducirlo para obtener título y fortuna.

—Y es bellísima. —arguyó él—. El problema es Sango, que es una mujer sumamente hermosa y bien sabes que hace un tiempo que he decidido estar lejos de cualquier mujer. —Cualquier mujer en el lugar de Sango, hubiese salido escandalizada ante tremenda declaración del conde, pero ella no era cualquier mujer y no era la primera vez que platicaba ese tipo de cosas con su mejor amigo. Sabía que él no le contaba todo aquello con mala intención.

—¿Has averiguado su origen?

—Lo he hecho. Pero parece como si no existiese. Nadie conoce a una mujer con aquella descripción que les di.

—Eso es extraño. Al menos alguien debió haberla visto antes.

—Sigo investigando, pero mientras tanto la espera es insoportable. —Sango resopló y se levantó del mueble. Rodeó la mesa de billar y tomó una de las bolas.

—Tal vez debería quedarme a cenar y conocer a la mujer que te está volviendo loco.

—Has venido a contarme tus propios problemas y debo decir que te he embarrado en los míos. —Ella negó.

—Sabes que siempre seremos amigos y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Sesshōmaru se levantó del mueble y sacó su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora. Sango reparó en que era el mismo que la madre de Sesshōmaru le había dado antes de morir y era una joya excepcional. Solo había uno en todo el mundo, y no solo se refería al propio modelo, sino a que nadie a excepción de la madre del Sesshōmaru y ella, sabían que el reloj estaba en manos del conde. El hombre que había hecho el reloj había muerto un par de años atrás y con él, el diseño del reloj. Era una pieza única. Hecha para lord Taishō y para nadie más.

—Creo que si no nos damos prisa, nos perderemos un buen paseo por el lago. —Ella sonrió cuando Taishō le extendió un brazo.

—Será un placer, milord.

Salieron de la mansión y dieron una pequeña caminata por los alrededores. Los viejos recuerdos, los juegos, cuando aquello solo eran risas y llantos de unos críos pequeños. Aún habían cicatrices en los árboles en que jugaban y ni que decir de la colina que les habían causado tantos raspones de rodillas.

Después de dos horas de caminar, regresaron justo a tiempo para la cena y antes de que terminara comprometiéndose a sí misma por pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el afamado conde de Taishō.

 **Continuará.**

 **Miles de gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y me lo hagan saber en un precioso review. ¿Qué piensan a cerca de la aparición de Sango? ¿Será perjudicial o favorecedor? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

 _ **Marlene Vasquez**_

 _ **mikori**_

 _ **Ijubi-sama**_

 _ **Iblwe**_

 _ **Aurora kuchiki**_

 _ **clarity-chan**_

 _ **Anixz**_

 _ **anii . anni**_

 _ **Sakata-2**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Corregido por Bren Jaeger.**

 **Seduciendo al conde**

 _Capítulo 7_

Kagome dio vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado. Todos sus planes se verían afectados si resultaba que lord Taishō estaba comprometido. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que había visto a esa mujer entrando en la mansión y luego a las horas de estar encerrada, verlos salir tomados del brazo, la había hecho añicos.

Aun no los había visto volver y el carruaje varado frente a la entrada, aumentaba su nerviosismo a cada minuto que pasaba. Las horas en soledad y las ganas de quitarse la vida en su propia época, ni siquiera se le venían a la mente. Y sin darse cuenta, había dejado de pensar en Bankotsu. Aunque todo había sido sustituido por el temor y el pánico. No sabía que sería de ella en aquel lugar en el que no conocía absolutamente a nadie y en que su única comunicación con el exterior, era la doncella.

Llamaron a la puerta y exacto, su única comunicación con el mundo apareció.

—Lord Taishō la espera a cenar —aquella declaración la asombró. Ahora era él quien la invitaba a cenar, al menos era un avance, la noche anterior ella se había ofrecido a cenar con él. Aunque tal vez sólo era para dejarle en claro que estaba prometido.

Se obligó a alejar todos aquellos pensamientos y le asintió a la doncella. A continuación la siguió por el pasillo hasta que la dejó frente a la puerta del comedor, donde unos sirvientes le abrieron las puertas.

El conde se puso de pie en cuanto la vio entrar, pero Kagome sabía que sólo era cortesía. Y por lo poco que sabía de aquella época, tenía que hacer una inclinación tanto a él como a la mujer que estaba a su lado en la mesa.

Levantó la mirada y observó al conde con su traje impecable, luego la dirigió a ella.

¡Santo Dios! Eso no podía ser verdad.

Ahora sin aquel sombrero y con la cara directamente de frente, sin ángulos que le dieran otra forma a su cara, se fijó en que era ella. Sango, si Dios, aquella mujer era su mejor amiga. El pulso se le aceleró ante tal descubrimiento. Tenía ganas de correr y abrazarla. Llorar en sus brazos y reprocharle por haberla dejado sola durante esos tres insoportables días, pero la expresión de la mujer no cambió en cuanto la vio, por lo que le dejó en claro que no la reconocía.

—Sango —murmuró sin poder evitarlo. La mujer enarcó una ceja y luego miró al conde.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Kagome supo que había dicho una estupidez.

—Quiero decir, tú debes ser Sango —rayos, parecía tonta—, escuché tu nombre en boca de los sirvientes. A eso me refiero.

—Tendré que tomar ciertas medidas con el personal —sentenció el conde. Sango lo miró sonriente.

—No es para tanto, mejor aún, que bueno que me recuerden. —Kagome tomó asiento frente a Sango y las palabras le calaron. Sin duda era la prometida de Taishō.

—Sango, ella es la mujer de la que te hablé. —Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de astucia y le sonrió—. Ella es lady Sango.

—Es un gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. —Ella le sonrió y le devolvió la mirada asintiendo ligeramente.

—Sesshōmaru dice que has perdido la memoria.

Kagome supo al instante que él creía eso, y por un momento le daba cierta ventaja. Ella podría inventar un nuevo pasado en el que no tuviera a donde ir y tendría que buscar la forma de que no saliera inculpada por el incendio. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Sesshōmaru le explicó a Sango la forma en que la había encontrado en el incendio y eso sorprendió bastante a Kagome, no sabía cómo había llegado a la mansión y saber que él la había salvado de morir la había llenado de pánico.

Si él no la hubiese salvado, ella jamás hubiese llegado a esa época, y pudo haber quedado atrapada en el tiempo sin saber nada, sin que nadie supiese donde estaba. Se planteó la idea de que tal vez en la otra época, la Sango del siglo XXI, la estaría buscando como loca junto con Ayame. O también, quizá había otra Kagome en aquel mundo y había sido botada de su propio cuerpo. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza y el pánico se apoderó de ella al ser consciente de que estaba perdida y nadie la conocía.

Con mayor razón debía buscar protección y ganar tiempo para saber cómo volver, si es que había una forma de volver. Dios la ayudara.

Sango se retiró de la mansión dos horas después, y la dejó sola con el conde en la entrada principal. Ahora que se había ido y que sus temores se atenazaban a su pecho, quedaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Al menos ya sabía que aquella mujer no era la prometida del que ahora sabía su nombre de pila: Sesshōmaru.

—Su amiga es muy amable, milord —comentó en cuanto entraron al calor de la mansión. La temperatura de afuera la había calado hasta los huesos. Estaba claro que esa época era muy fría.

—Sí, lo es. La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. —Kagome no pudo evitar una pizca de envidia. Él conocía a la Sango de aquella época y tenía su aprecio, en cuanto a ella, solo tenía recuerdos de aquella chica.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. —Él la miró y se dejó caer en uno de los muebles de la sala. Tomó una campanilla que había al lado y al instante un lacayo entró trayendo una copa y un botella. Kagome reconoció al instante que era whisky. Su última experiencia con el whisky era muy desagradable. Y no deseaba recordarla, pero tampoco pensaba irse cuando tenía tiempo a solas con Sesshōmaru. Él se sirvió una copa y tragó. Kagome también tragó, pero en seco. Los labios de ese hombre eran tan excitantes que jamás había sentido tal sentimiento por un hombre, ni por el mismo Bankotsu. La presencia que imponía el conde era impresionante.

Él le ofreció un trago y aun sin haber salido de su ensimismamiento asintió. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él le había preguntado, era porque ya tenía la copa en sus manos.

—Creía que las damas no bebían. —Espetó él. Y Kagome no lo miró, sólo se dedicó a observar el whisky y luego se lo empinó con valentía. El ardor y la quemazón le abrazaron la garganta.

—De donde yo vengo, las mujeres bebemos si queremos.

—Entonces ya recuerda de donde viene —convino él enarcando una ceja mientras se empinaba otra copa. Kagome sospesó lo que iba a decir por un minuto. Debía decirle que tal vez recordaba algo, y empezar a quitar las sospechas que él tenía sobre ella.

—En realidad me acuerdo perfectamente de mi pasado milord, el hecho es que usted jamás creyó en mi palabra.

—Eso quiere decir que en verdad está loca si cree que le voy a creer que es de Tokio.

—¿Y por qué no? —Replicó ella—. La verdad es que vengo huyendo de mi pasado.

—¿Su pasado? —Ella asintió y el conde se recompuso en el mueble. Cruzó una pierna encima de la otra y puso ambos brazos en los lados del mueble. Era una postura imponente. Pareciese que gritara _"mírame, soy guapo",_ ese pensamiento hizo reír a Kagome. La última vez que había estado frente a un hombre y que lo había visto en la misma postura, había terminado en un hospital con las venas cortadas.

Se miró las muñecas y vio que no había rastro de ningún corte, era extraño que no le hubiesen quedado cicatrices. Sin embargo aún podía recordar con exactitud el dolor que le atravesó el pecho cuando Bankotsu no hizo nada por salvar su compromiso. Escuchó que Sesshōmaru se aclaraba la voz y regresó de sus pensamientos.

—Iba a casarme. —Levantó la mirada y él pareció sorprendido por su declaración.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Pregunto expectante. Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa que muy a su pesar estaba cargada de dolor.

—Pues me fue infiel y tuve que cancelar la boda.

—Eso debió ser duro. Ahora entiendo que hace una señorita de Tokio aquí en Londres, no me cabe duda de que su reputación quedó destrozada después de aquel episodio. —Ella captó la idea. En esa época, si una mujer rompía un compromiso, manchaba su reputación y él tomaba aquello como que ella intentaba escapar de lo que la sociedad decía.

—Algo hay de eso, sin embargo no estoy aquí por huir de mi reputación. La verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí ni como llegue. Un día me desperté y estaba en esta casa. —parte de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, pero no volvería a insistir en que venia del futuro, ahora entendía que eso le acarrearía problemas.

—Entonces no recuerda qué pasó antes de llegar aquí —ella asintió—. Eso es muy extraño. Tal vez perdió parte de su memoria y en ese lapso está la respuesta que usted y yo necesitamos.

—Sí, aunque si de algo estoy segura, es de que yo no causé el incendio. Se lo juro.

—Debo decir que no confío en usted, pero creo que su sinceridad es real, así que pienso darle tregua.

—Eso sería maravilloso. ¿Podré salir de esa habitación? —Lo miró esperanzada y él resopló, luego asintió y Kagome detuvo sus impulsos por brincar de felicidad.

—Con una condición —Él le clavó la mirada y el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. Las manos empezaron a sudarle con nerviosismo. Ese hombre tenía unos ojos preciosos que le agitaban la respiración—. Yo la acompañaré en sus recorridos. Debo tomar mis precauciones.

Kagome no objetó nada. Eso era mejor que ir directo de la habitación al comedor y del comedor a la habitación. Además eso le permitiría pasar más tiempo a solas con él y era perfecto.

2.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó con los ruidos de un caballo. Se levantó directo a la ventana y vio a Sesshōmaru discutir algo con uno de sus mozos. Tenía a un caballo agarrado por las cuerdas mientras lo acariciaba con una mano. El mozo hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta dejando a Sesshōmaru parado junto al caballo.

Kagome no evitó deleitarse con la atlética figura del conde, era sin duda un hombre guapísimo. Tenía los músculos tensados, supuso que por lar horas de trabajo o eso quiso pensar. Tenía la seguridad que no conocía que tuviese otro hombre y mostraba una presencia imperiosa. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que pudiese compararse con Bankotsu. Sesshōmaru le ganaba por mucho. No supo porque tuvo que hacer tal comparación, pero el hecho de saber que había mejores hombres que su ex prometido, la llenaba de regocijo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se dirigía a él como ex prometido. Hasta ahora lo había estado pensando como prometido, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Era como si lo estuviese olvidando, o en el mejor de los casos, aceptando que aquello nunca hubiese podido ser.

El corazón le palpito con fuerza, cuando el conde levantó la mirada hasta su ventana y esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla. Santo Dios, parecía que el sol iluminaba aquella mañana. Pero, por un momento tuvo miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Era también la primera vez que el conde le regalaba una sonrisa. Y que ella se descontrolaba tanto por ello.

Se obligó a sonreír y regresó al interior. La doncella la ayudó a vestirse y bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el recibidor y luego salir a su encuentro.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludó. Él asintió.

—Buenos días, ¿le apetece dar una vuelta por el campo? Ha estado días encerrada y supongo que necesita aire fresco —un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de ella, pero no le tomó importancia y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, ¿prefiere un caballo o una calesa? —Kagome sopesó su respuesta. Nunca había montado a un caballo, y no esperaba que él fuese a llevarla en el mismo que él, era demasiado caballeroso para eso. Así que supuso que una calesa estaría mejor.

—Creo que una calesa estaría bien. Nunca he viajado a caballo.

—Lo pensé. —Dijo sonriente y luego ordenó a un mozo que preparara la calesa para partir enseguida.

Cuando éste regresó con el coche y bajó un escaloncito, el conde le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Sesshōmaru, eran tan grandes y masculinas, por un momento se imaginó esas manos sobre su cuerpo y un sonrojo la inundó.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, claro, es solo la emoción —él la miró enarcando una ceja, pero si no le creyó, tampoco se lo dijo y se limitó a subir a su lado en cuanto ella se sentó. Después ordenó al conductor a avanzar.

La calesa se puso en movimiento con unos suaves traqueteos que pronto aumentaron cuando iba colina arriba. Poco a poco la inmensa mansión se fue haciendo más pequeña a la distancia y pronto la naturaleza los rodeó junto con los sonidos de las aves, el viento y los relinchos de los caballos. Los caminos eran angostos y serpenteantes. Cada cuanto se tenía que agarrar del borde de la calesa descapotable, para no irse de lado.

Divisó que Sesshōmaru se reía ante su ingenuidad y falta de práctica en cuanto a esos vehículos.

—Debo pensar que también es la primera vez que viaja en uno de estos —ella asintió—. ¿En serio ninguno? ¿Ni de alquiler?

—De donde vengo no hay de estos coches —él soltó un resoplido y giró la cara hacia la derecha, mirando la vegetación espesa que estaba a su alrededor. Kagome contempló su perfil anguloso. Sin duda todo él estaba hecho para mirarse y admirarse.

—Debe ser un lugar muy pobre, en ese caso —dijo después de un rato de silencio. Ella se vio obligada a girar la cara cuando él la miró.

—Nada de eso, de hecho es una ciudad muy rica, simplemente que el transporte es diferente.

—Entiendo —le dijo él, pero por supuesto que Kagome sabía que no entendía así como tampoco entendía que ella no era de esa época.

La calesa se detuvo en un esplendoroso campo, con grandes árboles alrededor. Reconoció el cedro y unos cuantos arboles majestuosos. Sesshōmaru la ayudó a bajar y de nuevo le tendió la mano, pero esta vez Kagome estaba preparada para el choque eléctrico que la recorrió y no la tomó por sorpresa.

Respiró profundo cuando estuvo abajo y extendió los brazos al viento que le ululaba en el oído. Era una libertad excitante y ella pensaba disfrutarla. El aire limpio de campo, eso era tan hermoso, no se comparaba para nada al smog de la ciudad ni al ruido de las maquinas constructoras. Eso era la madre naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Bien, creo que por ésta semana cumplí con las actualizaciones pendientes. Están invitadas a pasarse por mis otros fics._

 _ **Esclava (Edward/Bella)**_

 _ **Dulce contrato (Sesshomaru/Rin)**_

 _Son los que están en proceso._

 _También agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y a Breen por ayudarme con las correcciones en tan poco tiempo._

 _ **iblwe**_

 _ **arely. matamoros. 50**_

 _ **Marlene Vasquez**_

 _ **okita kagura**_

 _ **anii. anii**_

 _ **Sakata-2**_

 _Son un amor, mil gracias por sus reviews y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Corregido por Bren Jaeger.**

 **Seduciendo al conde**

 _Capítulo 8_

Sesshōmaru vio que Kagome extendía los brazos al viento y como éste le mecía los cabellos en forma de respuesta, también el sol la embellecía, pues le arrancaba destellos azules de su cabello azabache. Se quedó mirándola largo rato, viendo como alzaba el rostro hacia el sol y este le acariciaba las mejillas con su calor.

Ella era preciosa.

Giró el rostro y observó que el cochero junto con otro lacayo se quedaba a una distancia prudente de ellos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido una acción estúpida y apresurada haber salido sin carabina. Aun cuando nadie conocía a Kagome, era responsabilidad de él cuidar su reputación. Claro que era lo menos que quería en ese momento y no es como si fuese la primera mujer a la que seducía, pero después del episodio al que él mismo llamaba "Kagura" no deseaba poner en juego la reputación de ninguna mujer.

Kagura estuvo a punto de embarrarlo en un matrimonio en el que él mantendría a un bastardo. Se había acostado una o dos veces con aquella mujer, pero siempre había tomado sus precauciones así que cuando ella le había salido con la noticia de que estaba embarazada, él negó cierta paternidad. Y si no hubiese sido porque ella había abortado, hubiese sido embaucado. Luego se enteró que era hijo de uno de los hombres con quien mantenía relaciones clandestinas a aparte de él. Era una cortesana muy bella, pero demasiado mañosa.

Sentía pena por ese bebé que no tenía nada de culpa, pero desde ese día decidió no meterse en líos hasta sentar cabeza, y eso aún lo veía muy lejos. Primero tenía que dedicarse a sus propiedades y después buscar a una esposa que fuese prudente. Otra de las cosas que estaban casi imposibles, pues aparte de Sango no conocía a una mujer con un intelecto desarrollado, bueno aparte de cierta mujer con los brazos extendidos frente a él. Sin embargo ella no parecía el tipo de mujer londinense ni de buena cuna. No hablaba con delicadeza y no era prudente. Obviando su espíritu salvaje.

Otra mujer en su lugar no se tomaría la libertad de mostrarse tan expresiva ante aquellos campos y menos ante la compañía de un hombre.

Ella se giró en ese momento como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, él se vio obligado a responder tal muestra y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

—Parece que le hacía falta la naturaleza —ella respiró profundo y soltó el aire despacio. El sonido gutural del pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios le hizo brincar de excitación.

—Sin duda, esto es hermoso. Jamás había visto tanta vegetación junta, de hecho creo que es lo más puro en cuanto aire, sin contaminación, ni smog, ni ruido de autos, aviones… —ella se detuvo horrorizada y bajó la cara. Sesshōmaru no supo el porqué de su repentino cambio—. Debe pensar que estoy loca.

—No pienso que esté loca, sin embargo, su lugar de origen debe de ser demasiado extraño —ella asintió y pareció que estaba recordando algo. El conde esperó mientras buscaba con la mirada el par de rocas que recordaba había en esa parte del campo. No las encontró muy lejos. Estaban cerca de un árbol grande, ribeteado por hierba.

—Creo que mi mundo es diferente del de usted milord, aquí hay paz, en cuanto a medio ambiente, del lugar que yo vengo, hay especies en peligro de extinción, el agua escasea en cierta zonas del país y solo los monopolios tiene una gran fortuna. La gente vive en las calles y mata por comida.

Él le ofreció el brazo y ella lo miró consternada antes de aceptarlo. Entonces se encaminaron hasta las rocas y sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco. Lo puso encima de la piedra y le indicó que se sentara mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—No es muy diferente de aquí —Dijo continuando la conversación—. La gente mata por comida, vive en las calles y solo los nobles y algunos terratenientes tienen grandes fortunas. En cuanto a los animales, supongo que se debe a la vegetación del lugar.

—Usted es un noble —contestó ella. El conde enarcó una ceja.

—Lo soy, pero eso no quita el hecho de que esté en desacuerdo con las aficiones que tiene otros muchos aristócratas. Además supongo que Japón debe ser muy pobre, si lo que dice es…

—No tiene que ver con la vegetación —interrumpió ella—. Japón es un lugar con gran diversidad de flora y fauna, pero pienso que el peligro es a causa de la gran sobrepoblación. —la cara de Kagome comenzó a enrojecerse. Tal vez de furia o desesperación.

—Tal vez —fue lo único que contestó. Y la vio tensar los puños apretando las uñas contra la palma de la mano—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Me siento perfectamente, es solo que usted no comprende mi situación.

—Explíquemela y la voy a entender. —Ella lo miró y negó. La tensión en su mandíbula y el cólera que mostraba sus ojos eran en cierta manera deliciosos. Una mujer enojada era sin duda graciosa.

—No me entendería, simplemente me tomaría a loca. Ya lo intenté una vez y no funcionó. —Él se tensó. Ella volvería con el cuento de que era del futuro, sin embargo sintió deseos de escuchar por completo aquella historia.

—Bien —dijo a Kagome—. Tú explícamela y yo prometo escucharla por completo. Sin objeción alguna y sin burlarme.

—Eso no me convence, si pretende burlarse y tomarme a loca, no le diré nada. No es el momento —él conde enarcó una ceja y observó los pómulos enrojecidos de la azabache.

—¿Quieres continuar caminando? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la roca. Estiró los brazos y luego le ofreció una mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Era la tercera vez que la tocaba y sentía la misma corriente eléctrica atravesarle el cuerpo como una rayo. La sensación era placentera, sin duda, pero demasiado peligrosa para su gusto. Había prometido mantenerla alejada el tiempo que estuviera, pero ahora con esas sensaciones, le parecía absolutamente difícil. Ella parecía tan frágil y tan delicada bajo su gran y áspera mano.

—¿Y sus padres, milord? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero trató de responder educadamente.

—Murieron en un accidente.

—Oh —fue lo que atinó a decir ella—. Lo siento.

—De eso ya tiene cuatro años.

—Debe resultarle difícil sobrellevar todo esto solo —ella giró la cara hacia los campos. Y sin duda le resultaba difícil. Tener un ejército de hombres bajo su mando era un trabajo que le resultaba muy cansado y estresante, además de la gran responsabilidad que significaba el título. Todo el mundo tenía siempre los ojos puestos en lo que el conde de Taishō hacía con su vida y sus propiedades. Todos esperaban a que él encontrara esposa y diera un heredero, al futuro conde de todo aquello.

—Toda fortuna lleva un gran esfuerzo a sus espaldas. Lo que tengo les ha costado a mis antepasados y yo no soy la excepción —Kagome caminó frente a él y rodeó el árbol en el que estaban. Pasó los dedos por la corteza de éste y luego regresó a su lado. Sesshōmaru la vio contonear las caderas con los movimientos que hacía. Y aunque era un movimiento sensual y provocador, sabía que a ella le salía natural. Sus experiencias con las mujeres lo hacían reconocer ese tipo de detalles.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos. Los pechos le subían y bajaban con cada bocanada de aire profundo que ella inhalaba y su estrecha cintura se acentuaba más con la confección del vestido que traía puesto.

Reparó en que se veía totalmente distinta a como la había conocido aquella noche en el incendio. Su ropa escuálida había ocultado la belleza de su feminidad. Kagome relajó los músculos y acto seguido irguió la espalda.

—Sin duda, sé a lo que se refieres. Mi padre es dueño de una empresa y una cadena de hoteles. Desde que tengo uso de razón se la ha pasado atormentándome para estudiar alguna carrera respecto a administración de empresas, pero me incliné por la pintura y dibujo.

—Una mujer empresaria —dijo con asombro—. Es lo más estrambótico que he escuchado.

—Ni se imaginas lo estrambótico que fue para mi padre cuando se enteró —habló con la voz sofocada y tomó aire para continuar—. Me amenazó con desheredarme si no hacía su voluntad.

—¿Y lo hizo? —Preguntó interesado en la respuesta. Ella pareció captar su interés por que tardó en responder. A él le pareció una eternidad antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—No, no lo hizo —respondió—. Al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Entonces?

—Parece muy interesado en mi historia milord.

—Simplemente me es fascinante que una mujer sea la cabeza de una familia. Solo hay unas cuantas mujeres que asumen ese control en la actualidad.

—Pues ni se imagina cuantas mujeres pueden llegar a ser independientes y forjar su propia fortuna en donde vivo.

Él la miró y le ofreció un brazo para seguir caminando de vuelta hasta la calesa. La tarde empezaba a refrescar y era mejor volver antes de que enfriara más y la neblina dificultara el acceso hacia la mansión. Esa parte del bosque era demasiada peligrosa pasada la tarde y a ellos ya se les había hecho demasiado tarde. Habían pasado todo el día fuera sin haberse dado cuenta y hasta ese momento fue consciente de que no habían comido. Ella debía estar muerta de hambre. Dios, cuanto lo lamentaba.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la calesa le ofreció la mano para subir. Ella se sentó y él ocupó el asiento a su lado.

—Mis disculpas por entretenerte tanto tiempo, debes estar muriendo de hambre —ella negó. De pronto el carruaje se puso en movimiento y ella fue a dar frente a él cayendo justo cerca de sus rodillas. Se apresuró a levantarla y la rodeó con un brazo para darle apoyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Sin duda —contestó aguantando las ganas de reírse a sus costillas. Ella arrugó la frente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Vamos, ríase, sé que es lo que quiere —la carcajada salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y ella hizo un mohín con la boca. Parecía una niña de esa forma.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Disculpas aceptadas —y ella también se echó a reír. El sonido de su risa era como estar escuchando una sinfonía angelical.

La vuelta a la mansión estuvo hundida en un silencio, pero no era incómodo. Ella estaba ensimismada mirando las colinas que se alzaban detrás de los campos. Sus ojos estaban tan metidos en un profundo pensamiento y por un momento deseo poder leerlos. Esa preciosa mujer parecía tener un dolor clavado en el corazón y Sesshōmaru se encontró demasiado interesado en la causa, ¿el hombre con el que se iba a casar? Negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando cosas fuera de lugar. No podía mezclarse demasiado con ella y no debía entrometerse tanto en su vida para que ella no hiciera lo mismo con la de él.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, los sirvientes ya los esperaban con la comida servida en el comedor. Esperó a que Kagome se aseara un momento antes de bajar de nuevo a comer. Y cuando entró en la sala, su precioso y despampanante cabello caía en suaves ondulaciones por su espalda. No llevaba puesto más que un sencillo vestido y sin corsé, aun así su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas anchas. Sin duda tenía unas caderas muy fértiles.

—¿Qué planes tiene para mañana? —Lo interrogó en cuanto terminaron de cenar. Él alzó la barbilla y repasó sus asuntos que lo aguardaban para el día siguiente.

—Tengo que ir a checar unas plantaciones en el norte.

—Oh, supongo que estará muy ocupado —escuchó la decepción en su voz.

—Puede ir conmigo si lo desea. —A ella le brillaron los ojos ante lo dicho y ya no había vuelta de hoja. La había invitado a recorrer y acompañarlo a checar los cultivos en la parte norte. Sería un día caluroso, pero en ese caso tendría que recomendarle algo más fresco.

—Le diré a la doncella que le consiga algo ligero para el recorrido. Será un día pesado y posiblemente tenga demasiado calor.

Ella asintió.

Kagome se retiró de la sala después de media hora de preguntas banales sobre el clima en esa época. Y en cuanto Sesshōmaru quedó solo se retiró al despacho a revisar los papeles de la parte que tendría que inspeccionar a la mañana siguiente.

Tomó una copa antes de irse a su habitación y su ayuda de cámara le informó de la visita del investigador que llevaba a cabo lo pertinente al incendio.

—Estuvo aquí el barón Howe, no quiso dejar el informe de la investigación. Dijo que volvería cuando estuviera. Que tenía algo interesante que mostrarle.

—Perfecto, mañana iré a verlo antes de ir al norte —el ayuda de cámara recogió la bandeja con agua con la que se había estado afeitando y salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

Sesshōmaru no podía esperar a que amaneciera para saber los avances de la investigación. Si resultaba que Kagome estaba involucrada en todo aquello, que Dios lo ayudara a él y a ella. A esas alturas se sentía incapaz de mandarla al magistrado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 _ **Continuará.**_

Pasamos a los agradecimientos. Ustedes como siempre incondicionales. Son un amor.

 **iblwe**

 **Arely**

 **okita kagura**

 **Anixz**

 _Niñas también aprovecho para darles una noticia._

 _A partir del sábado, me tomaré unos días de descanso con las actualizaciones. El motivo no es por ocio, sino que estoy a tres semanas de terminar el semestre y tengo que concentrarme, así que no tendré tiempo para escribir. Espero no les cause mucho problema._ _ **El 29 estoy de regreso**_ _con las actualizaciones de éste y mis otros fics._

 _Mil gracias por su comprensión. Se les quiere._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **¡A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**

 **Capítulo beteado por Bren Jaeger.**

 **Seduciendo al Conde**

 _Capítulo 9_

—Muselina, señorita, muselina —Kagome extrajo un par de pendientes del pequeño joyero que le había dado la doncella. Las había traído del cuarto de la anterior condesa, junto a otros vestidos y zapatos y para sorpresa de ambas y del mismo conde, la ropa era de su medida. Eran sin dudas vestidos hermosos, aunque si Sango los viera, diría que estaban pasados de moda, y por supuesto que para el siglo XXI aquellas ropas eran pasadas, pero para ese tiempo eran lo más sofisticado que había. Y a pesar de que la condesa había muerto tan solo un par de años atrás, había muerto muy joven y sus vestidos seguían siendo muy sofisticados, según palabras de la doncella.

Había usado cuatro vestidos de la condesa y todos le habían ajustado perfectamente, a excepción de unos ligeros largos que le pasaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero nada que la doncella no pudiese arreglar. Todo había sido permitido por el conde y era la mejor parte, pues de hecho su ropa no era la adecuada para esa época.

Se plantó frente al espejo e inspeccionó su imagen con ambos pendientes a los lados. El vestido que llevaba puesto era blanco de muselina, sencillo tal y como el conde lo había sugerido para aquel caluroso día.

—Da igual, sigue siendo un vestido —volvió a objetar cuando la mirada de desaprobación de la doncella se clavó en los pendientes. No había tardado mucho en forjar una amistad sincera con la doncella y aunque esta se negaba a llamarla por su nombre de pila, al menos lograba que fuese sincera con ella.

Le pasó las manos alrededor del vestido y lo aliso para darle forma.

—Si alguna esnob estirada de sociedad la escucha —comentó horrorizada—, válgame el señor las habladurías que desataría sobre usted. —Kagome se giró y la tomó de los hombros. Yuca era demasiado joven y sin embargo hablaba como una mujer entrada en edad.

Le contó que era la hija de la anterior doncella de la condesa y que durante toda su vida había crecido entre la nobleza, aunque no exactamente como una dama, más bien, viendo como su madre cuidaba a la anterior condesa. Conocía perfectamente las etiquetas y Kagome deseó poner más atención en cuanto al comportamiento. Sin embargo Yuca le dijo que por muy buena chica que fuese y por muy educada y bella que se comportara, nunca era respetada por nadie, porque no tenía título ni era hija de ningún noble.

—Pero aquí no hay ninguna esnob estirada, solo estamos tu y yo. —La doncella asintió y levantó los vestidos que estaban en la cama. Kagome continuó mirándose en el espejo.

Las cosas iban bien, había logrado salir un par de veces con el conde y tal vez si lograba que se fijase en ella, podría tener protección que era lo que necesitaba para subsistir en esa época. Hasta ese momento tenía asegurado techo y comida que era lo más importante. El conde era un caballero y le permitiría estar el tiempo suficiente para su recuperación.

Escuchó los cascos de los caballos y se asomó a la ventana. Abajo aguardaba un coche con la insignia de la familia Taishō, que a Kagome en lo personal le pareció demasiado pequeña. Sin embargo no le tomó importancia y salió al encuentro del conde.

Estaba radiante con su traje de tarde hecho justamente a su medida llevaba una camisa de lino y unos pantalones color caqui ajustados. En cuanto la vio bajar los escalones de la casa le extendió una mano para guiarla hasta la calesa. La ayudó a subir y luego cerró. Ella se asomó por la ventana y vio al conde hablar con el cochero. Este asintió a lo que le decía y se volvió hacia los caballos. Sesshōmaru regresó a su lado y le sonrió.

—Yo iré a caballo, y tú estarás más segura aquí dentro. Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa que necesites. —Kagome asintió con la decepción sombreando su rostro. Sin embargo no se amilanó y se recompuso en el interior.

El traqueteo del carro la hizo sumirse en un profundo sentimiento. Era como si de pronto fuese consciente de la gravedad de las cosas. No tenía absolutamente nada en ese lugar. Era un lugar vacío. En esa época ni siquiera sabía si tenía antepasados o algo parecido. Lo más cerca que tenía a eso era Sango, pero ella ni siquiera la reconocía. Y solo había hablado un par de horas con ella, pero nada que le permitiese ganarse su confianza. Era demasiado cuidadosa con lo que decía y parecía otra persona en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Se produje un brusco movimiento del coche y este se ladeó de forma salvaje haciendo que Kagome volcara hacia adelante y cayese de rodillas en el otro asiento. Respiró fatigada ante aquel modo de transporte. Sin duda extrañaba los automóviles de su época. Entonces escuchó ruidos afuera del coche y se asomó a ver lo que pasaba. No divisó movimiento a excepción de los cascos de los caballos golpeando contra la tierra. De pronto un sórdido golpe la alejó de la ventana con una sensación de pánico alojada en el estómago.

El cochero estaba parado a un lado y acto seguido abrió la puerta del vehículo.

—Tendremos que esperar aquí, señorita. La rueda se ha estropeado por lo sinuoso del camino. —Kagome bajó reprimiendo las sensaciones que bullían en su cuerpo y comprobó que en efecto la rueda estaba en malas condiciones. Entonces levantó la mirada buscando a Sesshōmaru, pero no lo divisó por ningún lado.

—¿Y el conde? —El hombre recogió unas piedras de la tierra y las arrojó contra la hierba del camino.

—Ha hecho un desvío. Pronto nos alcanzará señorita. —Eso no la dejó precisamente tranquila. Sesshōmaru se había separado de ellos en algún momento del camino y ella no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez tuvo necesidades, pensó, pero eso tampoco era muy buena idea y mucho menos pensamiento.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las hojas de los árboles que había a los costados del camino y aunque este no le daba directamente, el sofocamiento comenzó a inundarla. Regresó a la seguridad de la calesa y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano. El sudor le cubría la frente y hacia que el cabello se le pegara a la cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tendremos que esperar? —Preguntó al cochero que seguía arrojando piedras hacia la hierba.

—No lo sé, tal vez hasta que el conde regrese. Podría ir yo mismo a buscar algo para reparar la llanta, pero me colgaría antes de dejarla sola aquí. —Ella asintió, reacomodándose en el asiento.

Esperaron unos eternos quince minutos antes de escuchar los cascos de un caballo acercarse. Entonces Sesshōmaru apareció en su campo de visión a galope sobre su pura sangre. A Kagome se le cortó la respiración al verlo en la montura, viendo como la camisa de lino se le ensanchaba por la fuerza del viento y como sus cabellos se mecían hacia atrás dejándole libre el rostro bronceado. Tenía los brazos tensos por la fuerza con la que sostenía las cuerdas del caballo y las piernas brincaban libres alrededor de éste. Le pareció el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

Él aminoró el paso hasta que se detuvo frente al cochero. Luego miró la rueda del coche y exclamó una maldición que resonó en el silencio del camino. Ella se dispuso a bajar del coche y vio que el cochero estaba desatando a uno de los caballos de la calesa.

—Hemos tenido un pequeño percance —gesticuló él en cuanto la vio descender. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a bajar.

—Sí. Me he dado cuenta. —Se giró hacia el cochero y éste montó al caballo y comenzó a galopar a lo largo del camino hasta desaparecer.

—Mis disculpas.

—No se preocupe.

Sesshōmaru se alejó hacia la sombra de un árbol y ella se vio tentada a seguirlo, pero se quedó ahí en su sitio hasta que él le indicó que se acercara.

—El calor es espantoso —susurró acomodándose a su lado. Él la miró y asintió, luego levantó la mirada hacia la copa del árbol y una gota de sudor le cayó desde la sien, resbalándose por su mejilla hasta perderse en el cuello. Kagome tragó en seco. Y de nuevo la sensación de una energía recorriendo su cuerpo, la sorprendió. Era como si todo su cuerpo gritara por ser besada por ese hombre, como si sus ojos no tuvieran otra dirección para mirar que solo él y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo al desear todo aquello.

Era imposible reprimir ese deseo de su interior, pues la atracción salvaje que sentía hacia él era irrefrenable. Ese hombre era atractivamente seductor y era muy probable que si ella seguía con aquel jueguito de intentar obtener confianza y algunos beneficios de él, terminara perdiendo los estribos y cayera rendida ante los deseos que la consumían por dentro.

Sesshōmaru bajó la cara y le clavó la mirada. Fue como un aguijonazo en el pecho y el corazón se le aceleró con trompicones. La sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y sentía las pulsaciones de todo su cuerpo en las manos, los brazos, el cuello, las piernas y para su propia sorpresa, en la parte donde estas se unían.

—¿Se siente bien?

—No, no —tartamudeó—, digo si, —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Es decir, el calor es un poco bochornoso. —Se giró hacia el otro lado y apretó los ojos con frustración ante su estupidez.

—Podríamos avanzar a galope, pero no le creo capaz de aguantar el camino. —Regresó la mirada hacia él y luego hacia el animal a un lado comiendo la hierba del camino. Posiblemente fuese a pasarse hasta el otro lado si intentaba subir y quedaría como una florecita abierta embarrada contra el piso con aquel vestido.

—Y lo cree bien. No estoy segura de poder montarlo. —Sesshōmaru soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó al animal, luego lo trajo hasta ella y para sorpresa de Kagome, él la tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos y la montó en el animal.

—La montura es lo de menos. —Aseguró. Regalando una sonrisa que a Kagome le pareció como si de pronto el sol comenzase a alumbrar con un suave soplido del viento. El cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus potentes manos la alzaron aun le afloraba. Y entonces fue consciente de lo fuerte que era el conde. Sus afanosos y fornidos brazos. Tan duros como una roca.

Se encontró fantaseando la forma en que esas manos la tocarían y no solo sobre la ropa, sino más allá. Como la colmarían de caricias y como se estremecería entre sus brazos. Santo Dios, estaba fantaseando con un hombre que no era su prometido.

—Ya lo creo —contestó obligándose a que su voz saliera firme y sin vacilación, pero no lo logró y lo sabía por la expresión en el rostro del conde. Éste tomó las cuerdas del caballo y jaló para hacerlo caminar.

Las exquisitas sensaciones que le recorrieron el cuerpo, fueron sustituidas por el pánico, al sentir al caballo moverse, juraría que caería en cualquier momento. Si no se aferraba a algo se iría de espaldas o quedaría estampada de frente y directamente a la tierra. Apretó las manos alrededor del cuerpo del castrado y murmuró bajando todos los santos del cielo para que acudiesen a su ayuda.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados y los cascos de un caballo se escucharon. Un grupo de hombres venía a todo galope directamente hacia ellos. De pronto aminoraron el paso y desmontaron. Le hicieron una reverencia al conde y empezaron con la tarea para arreglar el pequeño inconveniente de la calesa.

Media hora después ya estaban emprendiendo el viaje hacia el norte y Kagome se encontraba sana y salva dentro del carruaje y con la seguridad de los traqueteos de las cuatro llantas. Sin embargo cada tanto se aseguraba de que Sesshōmaru fuese cerca de ella. No soportaría llegar y darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola de nuevo.

Cuando hicieron la parada en los campos de cultivo de las propiedades de lord Taishō, Kagome se maravilló con toda la flora del lugar. Nunca había visto tanta vida natural junta, ni en los mejores jardines de recreación de la ciudad. Era seguro que el conde tenía mucho que ver con la prosperidad de esas tierras, y sobre todo con el ánimo con el que sus hombres trabajaban. Todos parecían tenerle respeto y sobre todo parecían leales a su lord. Eso no la sorprendió, sin duda Sesshōmaru era bueno en lo que hacía, un buen líder y sobre todo compañero con sus propios trabajadores.

Sin embargo lo que la dejó en total asombro, fue ver a Sesshōmaru quitarse la camisa de lino que traía, y por toda consternación de Kagome lo grande y musculoso de su pecho. El abdomen bien trabajado y el vello que cubría su pecho hasta perderse entre sus pantalones.

Sin poder evitarlo se acomodó en la calesa descapotada. Debajo del árbol y lejos de los rayos del sol, presenciando aquella escena que estaba dedicada para ella y para su completo y perverso embelese.

Fue una hora de completo deleite. Viéndolo trabajar codo a codo con sus lacayos, sudando lo mismo que ellos y poniendo un gran empeño en lo que hacía. El sudor que le recorría la espalda era lo más atractivo que había visto nunca.

Siempre había estado rodeada de empresarios estirados y jamás se había topado con un hombre de verdad. Un hombre que su cuerpo no fuese hecho por las horas del gimnasio, sino por el trabajo arduo, esculpido por la tierra y la naturaleza.

Deseó pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru, deseó que él la tomara en ese momento y no le importaría que estuviese sudado ni manchado de tierra. Deseó sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los suyos. De pronto e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a los labios y los delineo de una forma tentadora, imaginando que eran los labios de Sesshōmaru los que rozaban los suyos. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse debajo de la muselina y el roce la sofocó más de lo debido.

Ojalá no fuese la tela sino sus manos, pensó mientras elevaba los pechos para disfrutar de la fricción de la tela. Entonces él levantó la mirada hacia ella y la encontró en aquella posición. Dejándose ser llevada por sus fantasías y embelesada por la visión del hombre que tenía enfrente. Divisó sus ojos sin poder evitar la mirada ambarina que la penetró como un latigazo directamente a sus entrañas y encontró el rastro de oscuridad y deseo en los ojos del conde.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A los que agregaron a favorito y dieron follow y a los lectores silenciosos.

Sé que tardé en publicar, pero seré sincera con ustedes, éste fic es el que más trabajo me cuesta por la época. Entenderán que es un poco difícil adaptarse, estoy escribiendo varios actuales y luego de repente cambiar a la antigua es difícil. Pero en fin, ojalá que no los esté decepcionando con el lento avance.

 **iblwe** : Sí, Kagome todavía habla cosas de su época, pero no lo puede evitar. Y él por su parte ya no podrá quitársela de encima, eso tenlo por seguro. Tengo planes mu macabros para él.

 **Aurora Kuchiki** : Gracias por las buenas vibras. Por fin los pasé todos y aquí me tiene actualizando. Estaré más al pendiente del fic ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

 **Yuli:** Oh, entiendo tu estrés, colega, la verdad a mí lo que más me estresa es sistemas de manufactura. Casi repruebo esa materia. Pero en fin, al final pasé, ah y logística, ese sí me mató. Reprobé un examen y tuve que pasarlo en segunda oportunidad. Pfff es un honor que el fic te sirva de distracción. Ojalá que también te vaya muy bien en los finales. Yo aún estoy en servicio social, pero para el año que viene por éstas fechas estaré en residencia.

 **okita kagura** : Andas con todo mujer, pero algo de eso hay. Kagome ayudará mucho a Sessh aún falta mucho por ver de estos dos, eso te lo aseguro.

 **Elfen Jaeger** : Por Dios y yo sigo fangirleando con tus reviews. Tienes una forma tan elegante de halagar. Muchas gracias y ojalá el fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **clarity-chan** : Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión. Sé que tal vez te resulten un poco cortos, pero así es mi forma de narrar. A veces intento hacerlos más largos, pero de algún modo terminan quedando así. Creo que son límites que me impongo sin darme cuenta. Trataré de solucionarlo.

 **alei91** : Oh, nena hermosa que bueno que decidiste leer, aunque creo que todavía no llegas aquí, en fin, lo verás cuando te aparezcas. Sessh y Kag tendrán su aventura extraordinaria como lo prometí, sólo hay que ser pacientes para que las cosas fluyan solas.

 **mirai-nikki22** : Espero te siga encantando. El próximo capítulo hay novedades que nadie se espera. Puedo jurar que nadie…

 **andreinasophia. garcia** : Kag tiene suerte, eso sí, pero no estemos muy seguras hasta el próximo capítulo. Aun no voy a revelar la información del barón. Pero algo saldrá el siguiente capítulo.

 **mimato bombon kou** : eheheheheheh que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Estoy tratando de hacer algo fuera de lo tradicional tal y como dices, a ver si no me sale tan mal. Y Kagome tendrá muchas cosas en contra, pero habrá que ver como las supera. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Angeles** : ¡Paraguay! Caramba, y te leíste todo de un solo jalón. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras. Claro que seguiré la historia. Hasta ahorita no he dejado ningún fic sin terminar. Bueno, hay uno en hiatus temporal, pero a la brevedad me pondré con eso. Sólo que no lo van a encontrar en ésta cuenta. Muchísimas gracias por leer y ojalá te tenga por aquí leyendo y comentando.

 **Marlene Vasquez** : No te preocupes, lo importante es que leíste y te gusta el capítulo. Gracias por leerme. Respecto a lo que dijiste, pues ella si lo acepta y él con todo y su honor no podrá negar lo imposible. Ya verás….

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Bren Jaeger.**

 **Seduciendo al Conde.**

 _Capítulo 10_

¡Condenada bruja! Pensó Sesshōmaru, eso debía ser esa mujer, porque por mucho que quisiese evitarlo, el pantalón le apretaba de sobremanera el pene dentro de las calzas. Era de esperarse, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ninguna mujer y ver a esa dama mirándolo de forma apasionada, le causó estragos en todo el cuerpo. En unas más que otras.

Sus carnosos labios estaban abiertos, y si él no desviaba la mirada en ese momento, era capaz de dejar la pala clavada sobre la tierra y tomar a esa mujer en brazos para clavar otra cosa dentro de ella.

—Milord, acabamos con esta parte —la voz de su arrendatario lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Por lo que se vio obligado a dejar de mirar a Kagome y concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban sentados en el comedor para la cena. Había dispuesto partir lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a los salteadores de caminos y menos llevando a esa mujer. Debía procurar su seguridad, aun si eso significaba que pasara la noche en la posada. Se recriminó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca. Debía haber buscado una carabina para esa mujer. Lo que menos necesitaba era manchar su reputación y terminar teniendo que cumplir con deberes de los que había huido años atrás.

Además estaba el hecho del incendio. Durante el trayecto, se había desviado para reunirse con el barón Howe, pero no le había dicho algo que él no supiera. El incendio había sido provocado. Encontraron un anillo en el lugar y nos guantes negros. El anillo era bastante caro como para ser de uno de sus lacayos y tenía un par de iniciales grabadas. _"T. S"_

No había algo que inculpara a Kagome, pero no quería arriesgarse. No debía dejarse arrastrar solo por un par de ojos y unos pechos lo bastante grandes como para hacerlo perder la razón.

Definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes en ese momento. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, eran sus tierras. No es que la dama fuese fea. Levantó la mirada para verla. Ella miraba la carne en el plato y trataba de masticar, sin embargo hacía unos gestos bastante simpáticos con la boca. Al parecer la comida no era de su agrado. La vio abrir de nuevo los labios para meterse otro pedazo de carne y de pronto, los pensamientos lo traicionaron. La pasión dentro de él se desató de forma irreconocible. Los labios femeninos rodearon de forma sublime el trozo de carne y por un momento se permitió fantasear con tener esa boca alrededor de su maldita y punzante erección. Kagome, pensó para sus adentros, saboreando el sonido del nombre en sus labios.

De pronto, ella levantó la mirada como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos y lo miró con aquellos ojos arrebatadoramente fulminantes.

—¿Sucede algo, milord? —Preguntó dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato. Él negó. No pensaba pronunciar una sola palabra porque estaba seguro que su voz lo delataría. La vio coger de nuevo el tenedor, pero sin dejar de mirarlo—. Es sorprende que trabaje a lado de sus hombres.

Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja. Los recuerdos de la tarde volvieron a azotarle y tuvo que tragar duro para deshacer aquella urgente necesidad.

—No entiendo por qué deba ser sorprende —ella picó otro trozo de carne y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca había visto a un hombre así.

—¿Así como? —Preguntó.

—Así, sudado y fuerte —era lo que un hombre deseaba escuchar y ella se lo había dicho. Su necesidad creció más si es que eso era posible. E ignoró la forma en que sus piernas peleaban por levantarse y tomarla ahí mismo en el centro del comedor. No lo haría, había demasiada gente en la posada como para dar ese espectáculo. Por mucho que ella se lo mereciera.

Dejó su tenedor y puso ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué está tratando de hacer, señorita? ¿Seducirme acaso? —Ella abrió los ojos como si él la hubiese pillado en una travesura, pero volvió a recomponerse como toda una dama. Aunque no estaba realmente seguro de que lo fuera.

—Le aseguro, milord, que lo que menos deseo es manchar mi reputación con un hombre que me tacha de delincuente.

—Dije que no la tacharía de nada hasta tener pruebas para inculparla.

—Sí, ya me lo había dejado claro.

Sesshōmaru volvió a tomar el tenedor entre sus manos negándose a seguir interrumpiendo su comida. Había trabajado todo el día y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para andarse preocupando por aquellos asuntos. Decidió que lo mejor era bajarse la necesidad con la mano y conseguir una carabina para esa mujer lo antes posible.

Lo siguiente que escuchó el uno del otro fue el tintineo de los tenedores sobre el plato. Hasta que él terminó de comer y esperó a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Cuando ella dio el último bocado, una de las doncellas se acercó para comenzar a quitar los platos desocupados.

Entonces ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Dónde podría tomar una ducha?

—Avisaré a una de las doncellas para que le preparen la tina.

—Gracias —contestó. La vio levantarse y él tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora, no vaya a quedarse dormida.

—Le aseguro que no.

Kagome caminó hasta la habitación de la posada que le habían dado para darse esa ducha tan prometedora. Llevaba varios días sin poder darse un baño decente y ya empezaba a sentir el cuerpo lleno de mugre y ciertas partes bastante mancilladas de… bueno, se sentía sucia y ya.

Cuando entró a la habitación había una tina con agua a un lado del fuego de la chimenea. Encima había una barra de jabón y una esponja para lavarse el cuerpo. La tina era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiese meterse, pero sospechaba que no sería nada cómoda como un jacuzzi o la regadera. Aun así decidió que era mejor que nada.

Comenzó a quietarse la ropa. Aunque dejó escapar un par de palabrotas porque no podía desatar los listones del corsé. Por ultimo tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de una de las doncellas que entró al escucharla gritar.

La miró de pies a cabeza como si ella fuese alguna cosa rara, y Kagome supuso que era por el excéntrico repertorio de palabras que había soltado. La chica le desató los lazos del corsé y pregunto si necesitaba algo más, a lo que ella negó.

Después se metió a la tina y se dejó seducir por la deliciosa tibieza del agua. Llevaba días sin bañarse y eso le sabía a gloria. Estiró la mano para tomar el jabón sobre la chimenea y cuando lo tuvo comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

¿Estaría Sesshōmaru acostado? Tal vez, se contestó. Parecía muy cansado y después de ese arduo trabajo estaba casi segura que caería como una piedra. « _No vaya a quedarse dormida»_ , había dicho. Pues claro que no, tal vez el dormido sería otro. No podía ser un monstruo como para levantarse después de todo ese trabajo.

Conocía a muchos hombres en su ciudad que caían rendidos después de unos pequeños esfuerzos, y estaba convencida que el conde no era ningún caballo como para soportar tanto.

Cuando el jabón hizo espuma, tomó la esponja y se restregó el cuello, los hombros y luego los pechos. Unos pechos que se erizaron al recordar la imagen del conde trabajando. Era grande y tenía todo donde debía estar. Por supuesto que lo había notado, y luego la forma en que la había mirado. Ella casi se derrite ahí sobre la calesa al darse cuenta. De no haber sido porque aquel hombre que trabajaba con él, le habló ella estaba segura que se habría bajado justo a tiempo para correr y montarse sobre él como una amazona.

No sabía exactamente de donde había sacado esos pensamientos, pero supuso que se debía a la cantidad de veces que había platicado con Sango y Ayame. Vaya, esa dos sí que sabían cómo meter a un hombre a la cama.

—Piensa, Kagome, piensa —se dijo a ella misma, ¿qué haría Sango o Ayame para seducir a un hombre como el conde? ¿Desnudarse frente a él y ya? No, descarto esa idea en cuanto apareció. Tal vez si movía las caderas un poco más cuando estuviese cerca de él, o si le insinuaba algo provocador. ¡Ya! El conde tenía un estricto sentido del honor, según le había dicho Yuka. Entonces, una damisela en apuros debía ser la excusa perfecta para tenerlo donde quería.

Perfecto, ya sabía que lo que debía hacer.

Se levantó de la tina y caminó a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta. Afuera no había señales de pasos. Por lo que decidió abrir y esconderse detrás de la puerta para asomar únicamente la cabeza. El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro así que salió un poco más.

La habitación del conde tenía la luz encendida y su puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Excelente. Volvió a cerrar y tomó el jabón para colocarlo a lado de la tina, a continuación jaló la toalla, o lo que supuso que era una toalla, de una de las sillas y se rodeó con ella.

Abrió la boca para tomar aire y de pronto lo soltó para dar un grito desgarrador. Y justo como lo había pensado, segundos después, la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa dejando ver la figura exquisita del conde. Llevaba las botas desatadas y la camisa de lino desabrochada de los tres primeros botones.

Kagome lo miró antes de tomar valor para lo siguiente que haría y pisó el jabón que estaba a lado de la tina. De repente, cayó de sopetón al suelo, golpeándose el culo con más fuerza de lo que había deseado. La toalla que la envolvía la soltó por instinto al abrir los brazos para intentar aminorar el golpe. Cuando levantó la mirada, Sesshōmaru la miraba horrorizado mientras corría a levantarla del suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Ella negó, realmente no se encontraba bien, ahora le dolía la cadera y más abajó el tobillo del pie con el que había resbalado. Soltó un aullido de dolor cuando el conde le pasó la mano por la longitud de la cadera para comprobar si no se había roto algo.

—Me duele —chilló. Lo vio mirar su cuerpo de arriba abajo y al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda la soltó de nuevo sin previo aviso.

—Milord, ¿qué sucede? —Uno de los lacayos apareció en la puerta para ver qué había pasado. Antes de que pudiera verla desnuda, el conde se hincó a un lado de ella para protegerla.

—¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo! —Farfulló. El hombre abrió los ojos y se disculpó para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Entonces, la mirada del conde se le clavó enfurruñada, y la levantó del suelo sin un ápice de delicadeza—. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —Le riñó.

Kagome sintió el colchón debajo de ella y agradeció que fuese tan cómodo. En ese momento, la vergüenza la embargó al ver que Sesshōmaru la miraba embelesado. Su mirada estaba perdida entre los dos montes que representaban sus pechos y luego bajó la mirada hasta el montículo de vellos ébano que había en su entrepierna. Ella bajó los brazos fingiendo sentirse horrorizada y se tapó con uno los pechos y con otro su intimidad.

—Deje de mirar.

—No… —empezó a tartamudear él y por un momento Kagome sintió que sería capaz de aprovecharse de ella en ese momento. Sin embargo, él apartó la cara y desdobló la sabana que había sobre la cama para después taparla—. ¿Qué cree que hace gritando como una loca?

—No estaba gritando como una loca.

—Sí que lo estaba haciendo —atacó él. Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía qué le diría exactamente para explicar el porqué de su grito. _Qué tonta_. Pensó.

—Yo… —miró un lado de la chimenea. Luego volvió a mirarlo y apretó la sabana que la cubría—. Había una rata ahí —dijo señalando los ladrillos rojos de la chimenea—, me asusté tanto que no supe qué hacer.

Él maldijo y farfulló algo como " _mujeres_ "

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó. El conde negó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los ladrillos rojos.

—No he dicho nada —se agachó y paso la mano por la chimenea—. Es imposible que haya una rata, aquí está demasiado caliente.

—Oh, pero sí que lo había.

—Pues lo habrá imaginado.

—Pero yo la vi.

Sesshōmaru se levantó para mirarla aún más furioso. Sin embargo, la furia pareció desvanecerse cuando ella gimió por el dolor que le atravesó el hueso de la cadera. Lo escuchó soltar un resoplido y luego lo tuvo a su lado.

—Ahora necesitaremos estar más tiempo del que deberíamos aquí hasta que se haya recuperado.

—No era mi intención —y era verdad, no pensó que la caída sería tan grave, pero en realidad le dolía mucho como para ir metida dentro de una calesa con el traqueteo. De solo imaginárselo, la cadera volvió a dolerle.

—Ya, mandaré a alguien para que le dé algo para el dolor.

Él se alejó de la cama y antes de salir por la puerta, la miró una vez más. Y lo que dejó a Kagome desubicada, fue la pequeña chispa de deseo en los ojos de ese hombre. Un deseo que ella disfrutó como victoria en la punta de la lengua.

Por favor, el conde debía enamorarse de ella antes de que decidiera que era peligrosa y la botara de la mansión.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook, Girls Danperjaz, donde, a partir de ahora, estaré dejando adelantos y actualizaciones. Link en mi perfil.**_

iblwe

clarity-chan

yuli

Anixz

Guest

kasai shinju

Aurora Kuchiki

Marlene Vasquez

mirai-nikki22

mimato bombon kou

sai

damalunaely

sexsesshomaru

gracias por sus bellos comentarios.

 **¡No olviden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**D** **isclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo beteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 _Capítulo 11_

Kagome apenas estuvo un día dentro de la cama de la posada, cuando empezó a sentirse una completa inútil. No es que lo fuese; pero el trato que los sirvientes de la hostería le daban, le hacían sentir así. Para empezar, porque el conde había mandado a una doncella a su lado para ayudarla con su recuperación. Y ese día en especial, nada más levantarse, la doncella le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. Después, la ayudó a vestirse por no decir que también le habían prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos.

Si Kagome necesitaba pararse por algo, la doncella lo hacía, si Kagome quería bajar al comedor, la doncella la devolvía a la cama y le llevaba cualquier cosa que le hiciera falta. Seguro que Sango y Ayame deberían reírse de ella si la vieran en tales circunstancias; sin embargo, recordó con pesadez que si Sango y Ayame estuviesen ahí, eso nunca le habría pasado.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, después de un largo suspiro.

El caso era que estaba harta. El tobillo con el que había caído seguía doliéndole, mas ya no era tan severo como para quedarse en cama. Además, no había visto al conde ese día ni había pasado a darle los buenos días. Era de esperarse, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior debía estar furioso con ella.

Se apoyó en los codos para acomodarse.

No era para menos, había calculado mal la caída y por supuesto, también el resultado. No esperaba quedarse botada en cama, lo único que había querido era que el conde la viera desnuda, y después… No sabía que haría después; pero algo debía ocurrir, siempre ocurría algo cuando eso pasaba. Un hombre no puede ver a una mujer desnuda y enojarse. Ayame se lo había dicho. La palabra vagina los volvía locos, entonces ¿por qué diablos el conde no la había levantado, besado y luego hecho cualquier cosa indecente?

 _El conde no es el tipo de hombre con los que estás acostumbrada a tratar_ , se dijo. Y era la verdad.

Se levantó de la cama con un quejido. Esperó a ver si la doncella no aparecía y cuando comprobó que no, sacó las botas de debajo de la cama y se las ajustó, tratando al mismo tiempo de reprimir los dolores del tobillo.

Muy bien, lo siguiente que haría no tendría que poner en juego su salud física; así que pensando que tal vez era un poco absurdo seguir con aquel jueguecito, decidió pasar a otro tipo de técnicas. Aunque en realidad tampoco tenía mucho en que basarse para formularlas. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué de todas las épocas en las que pudiese haberse perdido, tuvo que haber caído en una con tantas restricciones morales? ¿Por qué la reputación era lo más importante?

.-.

—La reputación es lo más importante para cualquier mujer, ¿por qué para ella no? —murmuró Sesshōmaru, saliendo de la posada. Era más un susurro. Y así estaba bien. Si alguien lo escuchaba podía pensar que estaba loco, ya bastaba con que él mismo lo estuviese pensando.

Pero es que de verdad se iba a volver loco con esa mujer cerca.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió tirarse así? Porque él podía ser cualquier cosa, menos tonto. Esa mujer le había puesto una trampa. O eso creía. Y es que de todas las mujeres casaderas, nunca había conocido a una con tanta maña y desvergüenza que la que estaba arriba durmiendo. Una sinvergüenza, con un cuerpecito de muerte. Sí, al menos eso podía reconocerle.

Se creía conocer todos los trucos de las mujeres para comprometer a un hombre; pero aquella, definitivamente era nueva. ¡Caerse desnuda! Al menos había sido más inteligente que las otras; no obstante, eso no significaba que podía ser más inteligente que él.

Solo había bastado un par de peniques para que el mozo de cuadras, olvidara de manera amable lo que había visto. ¡Listo! No había reputación acabada, ni hombre comprometido.

—Y se cree más inteligente —volvió a murmurar, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el campo, donde trabajaban sus hombres.

Quitó de un puntapié un guijarro del camino y continuó caminando. Estaba decidido. Haría lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio. Una vez ella sanara de la caída, volverían a Yorkshire y una vez ahí, la llevaría a Londres para que el magistrado se hiciera cargo de aquel asunto.

Con esa resolución, el resto de la tarde se dedicó a trabajar con los hombres y terminar lo que tenía pendiente. Cuando regresó después de otra larga jornada de trabajo a la posada, se encontró a la condenada mujer saliendo de la habitación como un lobo huyendo, tras haber robado algo.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo ahora? —ella dio un salto en su lugar, acto seguido se giró a verlo con la cara blanca del susto.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué quiere matarme del susto? —Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja. Bajó la mirada al tobillo de la mujer. Bueno, después de todo al parecer, no estaba tan grave, de otra forma seguiría en cama quejándose de su suerte.

La tomó del codo y la hizo volver a la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta lo suficiente para que no hubiese daño alguno, era tan irónico que esa pequeña abertura en la puerta era el detonante para una reputación acabada.

A continuación, le dejó parada en el centro de la habitación mientras la inspeccionaba.

La miró de pies a cabeza y por un momento, el deseo de volver a verla desnuda, le obnubiló el pensamiento. No, se dijo. Gracias a lo que fuese que tuviera que darle gracias, ella estaba vestida. Aunque ese vestido fuera horrible, al menos tapaba todo de manera decente.

Ella levantó la barbilla retadora. Abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla.

—No trataba de matarla de un susto; pero ya que al parecer no está tan grave como creí, podremos regresar a la mansión mañana mismo —Kagome abrió los labios de nuevo.

—No pretenderá llevarme en ese carruaje del demonio —él sonrió.

—Mi carruaje, señorita, es el más cómodo que tocarán sus bonitas nalgas.

Ella se sonrojó de manera brusca. Al menos tenía una pizca de vergüenza, pensó el conde. Se irguió un poco más sobre ella y luego pasó a un lado para susurrarle al oído.

—Su truco no sirvió de nada.

—No sé de qué habla —murmuró ella, con las palabras atropelladas.

—A su plan de comprometer su reputación y la mía en el acto.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —gimió ella horrorizada. Sesshōmaru se alejó de ella como si su cercanía le quemara. Condenada bruja, así que era verdad.

—Insulta mi inteligencia de ese modo; sin embargo, diré a su favor que no, no lo sabía, tenía cierta sospecha desde ayer en la mañana y luego, en la cena.

—Milord… —ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ojalá estuviese avergonzada de su comportamiento. De otra manera, él la haría avergonzarse.

—Haga lo que quiera, nada le servirá. Conozco todas las artimañas de las mujeres para casar a un hombre. Y agradezca que no acabo con su reputación —ella volvió a abrir la boca. Sesshōmaru se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Es muy jactancioso al decir que las conoce todas.

—¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Acosarme en un rincón hasta que alguien nos encontrara? O mejor aún, ¿meterse a mi cama en medio de la noche? Seguro que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —Kagome abrió los ojos como plato. Al parecer, era exactamente lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

De sólo imaginarla metiéndose en su cama como un gato buscando calor, hizo que el pene le diera un tirón dentro de los pantalones. Tal vez, no debería haberla detenido.

—Es usted un canalla.

—Qué chistoso —replicó él—, nunca me han tildado de canalla, tal vez no tengo una reputación intachable; pero hasta ahora, nunca me han acusado de seducir a una mujer que goce de buena reputación.

—Pues es igual a todos los hombres, alguna vez se les cae la máscara de hombre intachable —la voz de la mujer estaba cargada de odio, rencor y muchas otras cosas que él no reconocía.

—Sí, a todos alguna vez se nos cae la máscara, mas eso no sucede muy a menudo —él volvió a avanzar más cerca de ella. Kagome dio dos pasos hacia atrás y el conde dio otro paso—. Es una lástima que ésta sea una de esa veces.

—¿Una lástima? —murmuró ella. Él asintió. Sesshōmaru sólo podía pensar en lo bonito que era su rostro sonrojado y en la manera en que sus pupilas brillaban.

—Sí, una lástima para usted claro. Puedo seducirla, tumbarla en esa cama y hacerle las cosas más perversas que se pueda imaginar —a ella se le detuvo la respiración— y lo mejor de todo, es que su reputación será la única en salir perjudicada, los canallas no hacemos gala de honorabilidad.

—Pero usted dijo que no era un canalla.

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó él, acercándose un poco más a ella. La vio abrir los labios de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa y él lo sabía por la forma en que su labio temblaba. ¿No iba a echarse a llorar o sí?

—Lo dijo —convino ella. Sesshōmaru siguió avanzando, hasta que ella cayó sentada sobre el colchón. Él se acercó a ella como un león acechando a su presa, colocó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y luego, se acercó un poco más a su rostro de lo que era debido. La sentía respirar con dificultad. Y él también empezaba a hacerlo.

Podría estar mal. ¿Estaría comprometiéndola si le robaba un beso? No era su intención comprometerla, él sólo quería darle una lección a la granujilla. Sin embargo… él también se estaba dejando llevar. Algo más fuerte que su propio honor, lo impulsaba a estar muy cerca de ella.

Su pelo olía a lavanda, pero su cuerpo olía a limones. Se acercó un poco más y en lugar de besarle los labios, hundió la cara entre la curva de su cuello. Ella gimió haciéndolo dar un respingo excitado.

—Milord… —susurró ella. Sesshōmaru besó su cuello. La piel de Kagome se erizó con ese acto. Y él quiso seguir haciéndolo. Seguir besando, seguir explorando.

Pero entonces, ella lo empujó de manera brusca. Sesshōmaru trastabillo intentando apoyarse del dosel. A continuación, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de él. Se giró obnubilado. Y ahí, en el umbral de la puerta estaba la señora Peggy, la esposa del posadero. Los miraba de manera reprobadora.

—Milord, tiene una misiva de Yorkshire.

Se dio cuenta de la carta que traía la mujer en las manos. Apenas era capaz de comprender lo que había hecho. Se tiró del pañuelo con fuerza y luego miró a Kagome. Ella no miraba precisamente horrorizada a la señora Peggy, estaba sonrojada, pero no horrorizada.

¡Dios! ¿Es que esa mujer no era capaz de entender la magnitud de lo ocurrido? Él había arruinado su reputación y él, no estaba preparado para ir al altar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Sí, ya sé que tardé muchísimo en volver y traerles actualización, no tengo perdón, y digo que no tengo, porque he estado actualizando mis otros fics. Como ya les había dicho antes, pasar de una época a otra es un poco difícil, por eso me cuesta más éste fic. Como se pueden dar cuenta, estoy un poco oxidada con la narración aquí, posiblemente ya no tenga el mismo toque antiguo que antes, pido mil disculpas, pienso remediarlo, pero necesitaba traerles una señal de que estoy viva hahaha_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, y a los lectores silenciosos, les recuerdo que no muerdo, en lo absoluto._

 _No olviden pasarse por el grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _les dejaré material de éste fic dentro de poco._

 _ **Marlene Vasquez**_

 _ **sexsesshomaru**_

 _ **okita kagura**_

 _ **NoryBCh91**_

 _ **andreinasophia . garcia**_

 _ **damalunaely**_

 _ **mimato bombon kou**_

 _ **Sai**_

 _ **mirai-nikki22**_

 _ **Yuli**_

 _ **Clarity-chan**_

 _ **maca**_

 _ **iblwe**_

 _ **sara**_

 _ **Nena Taisho**_

 _ **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personaje de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos.

Capítulo 12

Kagome no sabía si sentirse feliz o avergonzada. La verdad era que estaba avergonzada. La esposa del posadero los había encontrado en una situación que rayaba lo indecente al parecer. Bueno, eso no había sido indecente en absoluto. Ella estaba completamente vestida y lord Taisho estaba vestido. Aunque, por sus caras, sí que habían hecho algo horrible porque la mujer los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, desde la puerta, y aun cuando anunció la misiva de Yorkshire, no dejo de mirarla con… ¿tristeza?

—Señorita Kagome, tal vez le gustaría venir conmigo un momento al salón de visitas.

Kagome miró al conde. Él parecía horrorizado con la situación y si no fuera porque acababa de parecer el hombre más canalla del mundo, ella pensaría que era un pobre tímido. No había conocido a un hombre así, que se mostrara horrorizado por algo como eso. Vaya, ni siquiera Bankotsu lo había estado aquella noche. Había estado sorprendido, sí, porque lo había encontrado con su amante, pero no horrorizado.

—¿Debo? —La mirada inexorable que le dedicó el conde, la hizo darse cuenta que en efecto, debía—, claro, por supuesto que debo —contestó sin más remedio.

Se bajó de la cama apoyando apenas el pie en el piso y comenzó a caminar arrastrando la pierna un poco. La señora Peggy se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Kagome miró el interior de la habitación, pero cuando trato de mirar a Sesshomaru, él no la miraba. Estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la cama.

—Venga por aquí, querida.

Kagome la siguió a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro. La madera maciza junto a los candelabros en la pared le daba un aspecto tétrico. El empapelado color crema tampoco ayudaba mucho a la iluminación. La mujer dobló hacia la izquierda y continuó a lo largo de otro pasillo, para después doblar a la derecha y detenerse frente a una puerta de madera maciza. Abrió y Kagome se encontró en una habitación llena de flores y una salita con un par de canapés floreados. El empapelado de la habitación era verde y la sencillez, en comparación con la del conde, era sin duda, reconfortante para Kagome.

La señora Peggy se acercó a la mesita donde estaba una campanilla y tiró de ella.

—¿Le apetece té?

Kagome miró la campanilla y luego a la mujer.

—Supongo que sí.

—Perfecto.

Una mujer apareció casi al instante y la señora Peggy le pidió que les llevara té. Minutos después llegó con una bandeja grande que llevaba unas tazas y un platito de galletas que olía delicioso.

Le rugió el estómago de hambre. Avergonzada miró a la señora Peggy y ella le dedico una sonrisa cálida. Era la primera que recibía Kagome desde que estaba ahí, bueno, desde que estaba en esa época.

—¿Leche?

Kagome nunca había probado el té con leche, así que negó.

—Sabe, no le conozco de nada, pero seré franca —comenzó la mujer.

—Se lo agradezco porque yo…

La señora Peggy levantó una mano para interrumpirla. Kagome cerró la boca y esperó.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿Dónde está su familia?

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

—Referente a eso, creo que hay un pequeño problema.

—Dígame.

—No lo sé, no sé dónde están, ¿me cree si le digo que estoy perdida en un lugar que no conozco?

—Eso creí. Usted no parece una mujer… de la vida fácil

—¿Fácil? —repitió Kagome

—Si usted sabe. No parece de ese tipo de mujer, y sin el afán de ofender, tampoco es de la nobleza.

—No lo soy —la mujer asintió.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tiene usted con lord Taisho?

—Ninguna, en absoluto.

—Pues deberá saber que las mujeres nunca permiten que los hombres entren a la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No entiendo.

—Querida, por menos de lo que acabo de ver, mujeres han sido repudiadas por la sociedad.

—¿Usted dirá lo que acaba de ver?

Kagome no sabía si deseaba que se supiera, porque realmente no entendía casi nada. La señora Peggy levantó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo antes de volver a hablar.

—Lord Taisho es un aristócrata y los aristócratas no se casan con mujeres como usted.

 _Con mujeres como usted_ , se repitió Kagome. ¿Qué significaba eso? Los hombre se casaban con mujeres, eso era una ley.

—Los hombres con título, no se casan con mujeres sin título. Los hombres como lord Taisho se casan con mujeres ricas e hijas de nobles —explicó al ver su desconcierto. Y Kagome ahora sí que lo entendió.

Como la Sango de esa época, repitió. De pronto, la verdad la azotó en la cara como un rayo. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera, el conde nunca se iba a casar con ella o dar protección porque no tenía título ni era rica, vaya, ¡Por Dios!, ni siquiera sabía de donde venía.

Un nudo ingrato se le formó en la garganta casi al instante.

—Eso creí —dijo la mujer—, querida mía, debes ser un tanto ingenua, por eso me vi en la necesidad de decirte la verdad. Desde el momento que entraste aquí, la inocencia te brotó por los poros. Y el hecho de que no trajeras una doncella contigo, me dejó claro que no eras nadie. Tienes suerte que haya sido yo quien los encontró. De lo contrario habría sido una mancha enorme para ti. He visto demasiadas cosas como para sentirme horrorizada con eso, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé de lo que te hablo. Pon los pies en la tierra y mira más abajo, no me cabe duda que tu madre no te explicó bien cómo funciona esto.

 _No eras nadie._

Las palabras de la mujer pudieron haber sido menos crudas, pero no lo eran, y daban directo en las esperanzas de Kagome.

Así que se levantó del canapé y se limpió una lágrima invisible que amenazaba con escapar.

—Agradezco mucho sus consejos, señora, ahora creo que quiero irme de aquí.

—Claro, debes estar cansada después de todo lo que sabes, pero me gustaría que pensaras bien lo que te he dicho. Usted me agrada mucho, señorita.

—Gracias.

Kagome se dio la media vuelta y caminó con rumbo a la puerta para volver a la habitación. Necesitaba descansar, después de todo el pie sí seguía doliéndole a pesar de que tratara de aparentar que no dolía, aunque en realidad le dolía más el pecho y la garganta que otra cosa. Estaba sola, absolutamente sola en ese lugar y por supuesto que tenía derecho a comportarse de esa forma.

Pero es que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, alejada de su propia civilización, de su época, de sus amigas y del mundo en general, porque no conocía nada.

Se pasó las manos por el vestido para tratar de controlarse. La mujer pasó a un lado de ella y abrió la puerta antes de que Kagome lo hiciera.

—Pase buena tarde, señorita.

—Igualmente. Buenas tardes, señora Peggy.

Entonces, Kagome dio un paso hacia afuera y esperó a escuchar a que la puerta se cerrara. Eso no pasó, por el contrario, escuchó a la mujer decir:

—Y recuerda también que los hombres son criaturas salvajes por lo que nunca les des más de lo que se merecen.

Esas palabras. Kagome se giró sobresaltada. Eran las mismas palabras que había escuchado de la adivina en el parque, cuando había salido con Sango. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar de girar, la puerta se azotó. Y cuando Kagome quiso girar el pomo y pedirle una explicación, el pomo no giró.

 _Toc toc_

Llamó, pero la puerta no se abrió, ni cuando tamborileó insistente.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? —una de las doncellas se iba acercando por el pasillo. Llevaba un par de sábanas en la mano.

—Por favor, necesito hablar con la señora Peggy —la doncella la miró dubitativa. Luego carraspeó.

—Me temo que eso será prácticamente imposible.

—¿Cómo dice? —murmuró, sin entender.

—Me refiero a que la señora Peggy está indispuesta. Esta mañana enfermó de gripe y no ha bajado de su habitación.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabo de hablar con ella —dijo a la chica, sintiendo como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban.

La chica la miró extrañada, pero si pensó que Kagome estaba loca, no lo dijo.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice, ahora mismo subo a su habitación y le diré que desea hablar de nuevo con ella.

—Por favor.

—Puede esperar aquí.

La doncella metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave que metió en la puerta e hizo girar. La puerta cedió con un ligero clic, y cuando Kagome vio la habitación por dentro, se encontró con todo absolutamente vacío. Bueno, refiriéndose a que no había nadie ahí. No estaban las tazas de té, ni las galletas que había probado. Y entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de té en su boca, ni del sabor de la galleta que aparentemente había comido.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron más, si es eso que era posible, y sintió que la frente se le perlaba de sudor. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Había hablado con un fantasma? No, no, todo había sido tan real. El té, las galletas, la mujer, y… y las palabras que le había dicho, las mismas que la adivina.

De pronto se sintió mareada. Necesitaba descansar y superar la situación. Volviéndose hacia la doncella, se tocó la frente y dijo:

—Sabe, creo que no será necesario, es mejor que hable con ella después.

—Claro.

Y Kagome salió pitando de ahí. Cuando llegó a su habitación Sesshomaru ya no estaba, como era de esperarse, y por el contrario, encontró a otra doncella metiendo su ropa, la poca que había logrado conseguir de la condesa, dentro de la maleta que había traído.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está metiendo mi ropa en la maleta?

—Disculpe, señorita, son ordenes de lord Taisho.

—¿Por qué Lord Taisho ordenaría algo así? —Kagome se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza era que Sesshomaru había decidido que no cargaría con ella más días y que decidía botarla a la calle. Casi sintió que el piso se movía.

Todo estaba saliendo mal.

Todo.

Y se sentía terrible.

—Porque nos vamos a Yorkshire —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, retrocedieron, y en cambio, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sesshomaru estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con su traje pulcramente limpio. La miraba como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos hacia un momento y Kagome no supo si sentirse aliviada o preocupada.

—Milord.

—Vamos que no tengo todo el día.

El viaje de regreso a Yorkshire fue todo un lio en comparación con el de llegada. A Kagome cada vez le dolían más el trasero de llevarlo aporreado por el traqueteo del carruaje. No entendía como Sesshomaru podía ir delante de ella, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados, completamente despreocupado. Los brazos los llevaba tensos, sí, pero no parecía que fuese por el movimiento, sino por tener que ir a su lado.

Hubiese preferido que volviese a ir a caballo como lo había hecho antes, pero la noche los había tomado en el camino, y para él era más seguro ir dentro. Aunque igual, pensó que a él no le habría costado nada ir afuera, pero por alguna razón estaba sentado enfrente.

Ella carraspeó.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos.

—Lamento lo de la mañana —dijo. Él la miró.

—No habrá problema alguno por lo ocurrido, la señora Peggy no pareció decir nada porque no hubo rumores.

—Sobre eso… —empezó a decir ella, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que se había encontrado con un fantasma? No, claro que no. Él no le creería—. Yo hablé con ella y supongo que no dirá nada.

—No me lo creo —Sesshomaru había encogido las piernas, ahora puso los codos sobre sus rodillas tirando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Muy cerca de ella. De por si el carruaje era pequeño y con cada movimiento sus rodillas se rozaban haciéndola saltar por la sensación eléctrica que la recorría.

—Ella lo ha dicho. Dice que yo no soy una mujer de las que se casan con hombres como usted. —Sesshomaru arrugó el ceño y ella agregó: —Y a decir verdad, mi comportamiento deja mucho que desear. No debí haber provocado todo esto.

—Me alegro que se dé cuenta, pero el daño está hecho y yo no podría dejarla después de lo ocurrido. Nunca se sabe cuándo un rumor puede esparcirse.

—Sí, pero no soy de la nobleza, así que da igual si…

—Ni hablar —le cortó él—, no podría, así que he decidido pedirle ayuda a Sango para que le ayude a encontrar un marido adecuado.

Kagome había estado mirando sus manos, y de pronto, al escucharlo, levantó la cara sin saber qué decir.

Sesshomaru la miraba como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo. Como si con decir eso, todo se fuese a resolver. Ella se sintió peor.

—He dicho que no es necesario.

 _Pues sí que lo era_ se dijo, porque se suponía que necesitaba sustento y un lugar en el que estar y aunque él no iba a tenerla por mucho tiempo, al menos la ayudaría a encontrar algo adecuado. Y Kagome ya no comprendí nada. Necesitaba marido, pero por alguna razón la idea de estar lejos de él le ponía triste.

—En cuanto lleguemos, arreglaré un par de cosas y luego iremos a Londres. Sango sabrá que hacer.

Y con eso Kagome imploró sentirse feliz, pero realmente no lo estaba.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola, gente bonita, lamento mucho la tardanza. Estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para mí tanto por problemas de salud como asuntos de tiempo para poder sentarme a corregir. Hace un par de semanas borraron unos de mis fics aquí y me vi tentada a dejar de publicar en la plataforma, pero he decidido terminar todo lo que tengo empezado antes de tomar cualquier decisión.**_

 _ **Este capítulo lleva meses en mi ordenador y apenas hasta ahora me pongo a corregirlo, y como dije lamento la tardanza, trataré de ser más constante ahora para terminar rápido. También agradezco la espera y sus comentarios. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Es mi primer fic de época y espero que esté siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡BESOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. NO OLVIDEN QUE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW ES COMO MANOSEARME UNA TETA Y SALIR CORRIENDO!**_

 ** _Si quieres saber más de este y mis otros fics, no olvides unirte al grupo de facebook "Girls Danperjaz"_**


End file.
